BIONICLE: Dusk of The Toa
by EMMSixteenA4
Summary: A mostly original cast story with recurring canon characters. A grittier, more grounded continuation of the BIONICLE. The Toa Rangers survive a Toa coup and hide for 200 years. Returning to a Fascist world, it's time for the Toa of old return. The Second Quest for the Masks has begun.
1. Chapter 0) Catalyst

Klorin runs ahead of him. "Race you to the stream!" She yells.  
>"No way!" He replies, "that's not fair!" He hears a familiar old chuckle from behind him- it's probably Turaga Vakama. Which is good, because he knows that with Tahu gone, Vakama needs to laugh. Sprinting after Klorin and with the stream in sight, he does everything his little legs can to push himself ahead of her. Despite his best efforts, she dives into the stream ahead him.<br>"That's not fair! I'm a Fe-Matoran!"  
>"<em>That's not fair, that's not fair!<em> That's all you ever say when you lose!" She says, splashing water at him.  
>"Well I'm a Fe-Matoran so I can't swim as good as you. See, it was unfair!"<br>"Too bad!" She says, motioning as if to splash him again so he winces by the side of the stream. Then- suddenly a snake-like thing comes out of the trees on the other side of the stream and picks up Klorin.  
>"Klorin!" He calls, throwing a rock at the snake-thing. It gets on its staff and leaves with her. Toa Kopaka emerges and runs after it in pursuit of the snake-thing.<br>"Was that a Rahkshi?" Says somebody from behind him. It's Gali- Toa Mata of Water.  
>"Rahkshi? They're the things that sunk Ta-Koro? The ones that Makuta made?" He asks her.<br>"Go tell find Vakama and tell him what happened." Said Gali, before running off in chase of her brother Kopaka and the hostage-carrying Rahkshi.

"Turaga Vakama! Turaga Vakama!" He yells, running up the incline to get to Vakama. As if from nowhere, the Rahkshi stands in front of him now, and he's- _it's_ holding a mask. It shoves it onto his face right as he blacks out.


	2. Chapter 1) Awakening

NOTICE: "AUTHOR'S CUT":  
>Hi! I'm Sean or EMMSixteenA4 (I prefer the latter on the net), and I'd <em>personally <em>ask if you find the first six chapters mediocre, then to skip to chapter seven, "Bloody Revolution". I took a break between the sixth and seventh chapter to write Mandalorian: Machine War, so it's not really up to my personal par until CHAPTER SEVEN. Skip to it now, if you wish, and if you're done and bored and want to learn more, go back and read 1-6.  
>Until either Mandalorian: Revenant or BIONICLE: Dusk of Darker Days, farewell.<br>- S/M16A4

Chapter 1

Awakening

Roark opens his eyes, shielding them from the sun's relentless gaze with his hand as he remembers having to talk to Vakama- wait!

"My _hand_. . .?" He says, marvelling at his once orange hands that turned yellow suddenly- and bigger! Is he. . .?_  
><em>"Am I a Toa?" He asks himself- or so he thinks.  
>"Maybe," Says a Skrall sitting on a rock, admiring a frighteningly sharp, new blade, "But if you are. . . Why am I? Last I checked, I was an Agori. . ." He walked over and offered a hand to help Roark up.<br>"You're not hostile to me? Even though you're a Skrall?" Asks Roark.  
>"No. And I'm not a Skrall! Not anymore. . . Anyway, that mask you're wearing is the Kanohi Avohkii. Also known as, the freaking Mask of Light!" Said the Ex-Skrall, lifting Roark up to stand.<br>"That means that Toa Takanuva could be no more. . . " Said Roark, thinking. "Hey, wait a minute! You're a Glatorian! Yeah, that's a Skrall Agori helmet, not a mask!"  
>"If I was a Glatorian, I'd be a Skrall, and if I was, I'd strike you down right now! That's proof enough!" Said the Ex-Skrall. . . His mask was glowing!<br>"Your mask. . . It's glowing!" Said Roark. "The Skrall Agori mask must be a powerless Kanohi Falo, the Mask of great Honor!"  
>"Of course! It'd be the only way to show I wasn't a Skrall!" He put his hands on his mask. "That's badass. Thanks, friend. I'm Ajax, son of Branar. "<br>"I'm Roark. Where to?"  
>"I, uh, well. . . uh. . ."<br>"What?"  
>"I'm- I <em>look<em> like a Skrall. Can't go anywhere, really. . ."  
>"Never seen a Skrall with armour like that. The dark blue, that is. Did they exile you?"<br>"Yeah." Said Ajax.  
>"What for?" Asked Roark.<br>"An act of mercy. I wouldn't kill an Agori. So I struck down my commanding officer."  
>"Commanding officer, eh? Skrall got militarised recently?"<br>"Recently? What do you mean? The Skrall have been an army of nomads since the Mask of Victory went missing." Said Ajax, confused.  
>"Well, when I was. . . Taken by a Rahkshi, I was in Vulcanus. My friend was abducted by it. . . Right before I was." Roark felt ashamed of letting her get taken.<br>"Rahkshi? What's a Rahkshi?" Asked Ajax.  
>"Ajax. . . I need to get to The village! I'll get my answers there!" Roark said, defiant in his desperation.<br>"Alright- but we need to stick together. We're Toa for a reason now. And yes- like you, I just woke up this morning thrice as tall."

So Ajax and Roark, new Toa of Spherus Magna, got into Ajax's Thornatus, a chariot from before Mata Nui reclaimed and joined the three Magna planets back into Spherus Magna. They drove from dawn to dusk until reaching the Great Village. Upon seeing it, Roark noted that it hadn't changed a bit.

"Welcome to the Great Village," Said the sentry, Kyry, "Whoa, whoa- hold up. _No. Skrall._"  
>"I vouch for Ajax." Said Roark<br>"Who the hell asked you?" Asked Kyry. "You're word doesn't mean crap around here."  
>"What? But I'm a Toa." Retorted Roark.<br>"Or a glorified Glatorian. You can come in. But- _No. Skrall._"  
>"He's not a Skrall! He was exiled for being honorable- stripped of his name and rank by the very people who raised him. Now he's a Toa, and he's coming in with me."<br>"Oh, a Toa, yeah? Pfft. What Toa team are you from?" Asked Kyry.  
>"We. . . Don't know. We just woke up this way today." Said Ajax.<br>"No one asked you, Skrall-"  
>"That's enough, Kyry!" Boomed a loud, confident voice that echoed authority.<br>"Toa Tahu? Is that you?" Asked Ajax.  
>Toa Tahu walked out- bearing no golden armour, in his Nuva form. Roark remember the Mask of Life seeing him depressed not being a Toa Nuva, and restoring him into one.<br>"Wait- Tahu you're not wearing the golden armour." Noted Roark.  
>"Yes, brother, that's correct. The Golden Armour was crafted only to fit Toa Mata. Once its purpose was fulfilled, I locked it away. Even I can't be trusted with such power. But enough of that. Roark, it's good to see you again. Follow me, we have much to discuss. You- ex Skrall- Ajax, was it? Ignore the looks you may be passed. You are Toa, and shall soon change their opinions of you."<br>"Yessir! Whohoo, it's true, Roark, we're Toa!" Said Ajax, quivering with excitement.  
>"Yeah, sooner or later you'll find out that being a Toa isn't all it's cracked up to be." Said Tahu.<br>"I can imagine." Said Roark.  
>"You don't have to anymore, friend. We've got plenty of problems for you to solve. Once you find the rest of your team." Replied Tahu.<br>"Right. . . When do we start?"  
>"Be patient." Said Tahu. They scaled up some stairs to a enter a room overlooking the village. Sat at the table was a female Toa wearing a noble Miru- the Mask of Levitation. "This is. . .?"<br>"Lynse." She said, sassily. "What's this damn Skrall doing here?"  
>"I'm not a Skrall, Miss' Sunshine." Said Ajax.<br>"Is he?" She said, looking at Tahu. She had one eye covered by some kind of. . . Thing. Roark Had never seen something like it before.  
>"Lynse will be joining you. She's on your team, Roark." Said Tahu, ignoring her question- for now.<br>"Hold on! My team? No, no-no, no-no! No!" Stuttered Roark.  
>"You know what you are, Roark?" Said Tahu, coming in close to him, "You're a Toa of light. You bear the Kanohi Avohkii because it is your destiny to lead this team. You think I'd have lead the Mata if Takanuva showed up before me? No. But this is my destiny. This- this is yours." He said, taping the mask.<br>"Toa of Light. . . How did I get this mask, Tahu?"  
>"I don't know. It means bad things. The great working Matoran of Karzahni may have forged it. . . Or more likely, whatever put it on you killed by brother." Said Tahu, gravely.<br>"I'll return the favour, brother." Said Ajax, cracking his knuckles.  
>"<em>Are you<em>. _A Skrall_." Said Lynse, out of patience.  
>"Skrall got your eye, honey? To fucking bad. They got my everything. Get over it." Said Brutaka, a hulking giant lurking in the shadows. "They took my only friend in this shithole life."<br>"Axonn is d-dead?" Asked Roark.  
>"Yes. Axonn was killed by Skrall. No, Lynse, he's far from a Skrall. He's an exile on a quest for their blood: so if you see some and are about to say <em>hold me back<em>, just remember that Roark is already holding Ajax back." Said Tahu.  
>"Hmph." She snorted. She got up- she had some kind of skirt on, and a <em>huge<em> sniper rifle on her back. Ajax noticed what her shield was.  
>"That's Gresh's shield, Lynse! What are you doing with that?" Asked Ajax.<br>"Gresh was killed by an entity known as the Titan." Explained Tahu. "It is a hulking white giant-"  
>"Bigger than me!" Said Brutaka.<br>"-that is completely mechanical and without soul. It slaughtered Gresh when he got cocky and tried to fight it. Kiina was devastated. . . And took her own life." Finished Tahu.  
>"How long have we been out?!" Asked Roark, enraged.<br>Tahu closed his eyes.  
>"Seven, long, cold war-filled years." He said. "Seven years since the day the Rahkshi abducted you all. And Roark- we never found Klorin. I would say I'm sorry- but that's you first mission. Maybe I won't have to say it after all. Brutaka, run them through while I spread the word about the new Toa."<br>"Yessir." Said Brutaka. "Alright, kids. Let's get you idiots some weapons." Brutaka pointed to a table laden with blades. "Lynse, you're alright. Roark and Ajax, take a blade and a Thornax Launcher each."  
>"Yeah." Said Ajax. "Thornax, the exploding fruit, right? Used in Glatorian matches. Ooh, check this out- this thing glow in the dark?" Ajax picked up a great sword.<br>"Yes." Said Brutaka in his gruff voice. "Doubles as a torch. Found on a dead dark hunter in a cave. It's yours now."  
>"Well. . ." Said Roark, picking up a sword, the back of it serrated. "It's . . ."<br>Brutaka and Ajax looked at him, anticipating what he was going to say.  
>"Going to leave a mark."<p> 


	3. Chapter 2) Of Most Infamous Theives

Roark, Ajax and Lynse walked by the entrance.  
>"Sorry about that, Toa Ajax!" Shouted Kyry. "Should've known you were no Skrall. A Skrall'd have killed be on sight."<br>"No," Said Ajax, "A Skrall would have killed you without you seeing."  
>"So now where to?" Asked Lynse.<br>"I've got to find Turaga Vakama. Then. . . Well, first Vakama." Replied Roark. "Either of you know the three virtues? Bara Magna's people generally don't."  
>"Unity. . . Duty . . . Destiny?" Said Ajax- he was surprisingly educated for a Skrall-raised.<br>"Yeah. Right now I need to be _united_ with her because I feel like it's my _duty_ so I can get on with my damn _destiny_." Said Roark.  
>"You know," Said Lynse, "That sounded really romantic up until the end."<br>"Romance only brings you sadness. It's a harsh world, here." Said Ajax.  
>"How I feel for her is irrelevant- she's my friend and I'm finding her." Stated Roark.<br>"Hey, brother, we've got your back." Said Ajax.  
>"Thanks. Hey- there's Vakama now."<p>

"A Toa? Oh, I remember when I was a T-"  
>"Turaga Vakama! It's me, Roark!"<br>"Roark? Roark. . . What. . ? No. . . Roark was abducted by Rahkshi years ago now." Said Vakama.  
>"No, Turaga, I'm Roark. This is Ajax and Lynse. Tahu has already tasked us to find the rest of our Toa team. I think that if I was abducted by Rahkshi, and now I'm a Toa, then maybe Klorin could be too?"<br>"Roark, that sounds like wishful thinking to me. . ." Said Vakama, doubtfully.  
>"No! Vakama, it's my fault she's gone! Don't you see that? I did <em>nothing<em> to stop my friend being captured by that _monster_. What kind of Toa doesn't make up for that?!" Asked Roark.  
>"You really think that this is your destiny?" Asked Vakama.<br>"No."  
>"What?"<br>"This _is_ my destiny. Beyond shadow of doubt or glare of ignorance."  
>"Very well," Vakama Sighed, "I heard about disturbances in the Mana Region. But be careful- there's a group of Mercenaries there as well. Toa and mercenaries don't get on very well, historically. I hear- wait, where's my staff?"<br>"HELLO!" Called a voice behind him. It was what he mistook for a Glatorian walking by Vakama a moment ago- but Roark sees he is no Toa.  
>"Wait. . . Latroka? Back to t- What is with all these new Toa?" Said Vakama.<br>Latroka- a golden and gunmetal-grey armoured Toa with two prosthetic legs and a bow instead of a right hand - extended his left hand to Roark.  
>"New to being a Toa? Me too! As in, this morning. Good afternoon, brothers and. . . Sister." He said, his voice overconfident and jovial.<br>"Right. . . Latroka, is it? Well, name's Roark."  
>"Want to see my badass Toa powers?" Whispered Latroka.<br>"I f. . . Sure." Said Roark. Latroka held up his hand and from his palm spawned. . .  
>a tiny pebble.<br>"What?" Asked Roark.  
>"Yep. Still, you're stuck with me brotha!" Said Latroka, holding out his fist.<br>"What do you want me to do with that?" Asked Roark.  
>"Toa bump fists as a sign of Unity." Said Vakama. "Well, go on. He is your brother."<br>"Never saw the Mahri do it. . ." Roark bumped his fist. "Alright, Latroka, good, good. That's four Toa. Two more."  
>"I'm afraid not, Roark." Said Vakama. "You are a Toa of light, and they are usually a Seventh Toa."<br>"So three more? Fire, water, ice. . ." Roark cracked his knuckles, and his neck. "I got this."  
>"I believe Tahu found your missing hot-head by the east wall." Said Vakama. "Ask for Asable."<br>"Damn it." Muttered Roark.  
>"Roark, you will find Klorin. But caution- you may not find Klorin as you know her."<br>"Sure, sure. I mean- she could be dead."  
>"Roark. . ."<br>"I know, _if that's her destiny, bla bla bla_. Trust me, _I know_." Said Roark, walking off. Latroka bent down to Vakama.  
>"Before I go off with him, what's his problem?" He whispered.<br>"He is the one who has lost what I hope he shall find again." Said Vakama, depressed.

Roark should be happy. He only needs two or three more Toa. He had Ajax, Lynse and Latroka. Just two more before he can find Klorin. But he isn't happy. Because he _hasn't_ found her yet. She's probably out there somewhere, vulnerable. She's probably a Toa if she is. . . whatever the Rahkshi did to her. And ultimately, it's his fault. And he knows it. _If I has just stalled the damn thing. If I threw a rock at it or something, and then Kopaka could have caught it. . .? Or if I had actually called for help. . ._

No, no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop running through his head the multitude of scenarios where he could've saved her life.

They reached the East wall. Tahu was waiting. "Roark. You found. . . Latroka? Aw, damnit. We're screwed."  
>"Hey!" Shouted Latroka.<br>"Easy, kid. I'm just messing with you." Said Tahu.  
>"Since when was the great Toa of fire so light-hearted?" Came a voice from behind the wall.<br>"Hold on. . ." Said Tahu. "What are you doing here?"  
>Pohatu walked in, bobbing like a heron-Rahi as he strolled jovially towards them. "Well, I bring these young Toa news. I'm afraid I have information on your Toa of Ice." He came in and fist-bumped Tahu.<br>"Right." Said Roark, folding his arms. "Bad news, I take it?"  
>"At times like these it is the only news." Said Pohatu. "He's a mercenary killing Skrall north of here, and he's already got an arm grafted. He works with a group called the Reds."<br>"Hold on, this moron's _already_ lost an arm in battle?! What?!" Exclaimed Lynse.  
>"He's no moron." Said Pohatu. "He's the most dangerous person I've ever seen in my life. He was back flipping over Skrall and twisting their necks, and they didn't know how to handle it. He wears a mask of telekinesis, the Matatu. He has already killed a warlord for dishonor."<br>"Actually, that sounds like exactly what we need." Said Ajax. "What'd you think, brother?"  
>"I think," Said Roark, "That we'd better go and search for him before he loses his other arm."<br>"Agreed." Said Asable. "I am Asable, Toa Roark. I wish to join you, for it is my destiny."  
>Pohatu and Tahu looked at each other, puzzled.<br>"What can you do?"Asked Roark. Asable wordlessly summoned a ball of fire from the palm of his hand and threw it up in the air.  
>"You'll do." Said Roark.<p>

"Wait! Roark! Hold on!" Shouted Tahu from behind him. Turaga Vakama was beside him. "In light of the multitude of threats and current lack of Toa, it has been voted that you and the rest of your Toa team-"  
>"The Toa Rangers!" Added Vakama.<br>". . . May break an element of the Toa code." Finished Tahu.  
>"What? How so?" Asked Roark.<br>"You may kill adversaries _if_ necessary ." Said Tahu.  
>"What?"<br>"These are desperate times, Roark. You fight for freedom, here. Fight with whatever tools you are granted."  
>"And we're the <em>Rangers<em> now?"  
>"Yeah." Said Tahu. "You are going to be hunting for thousands of miles. Hope you've got some good campfire stories."<p> 


	4. Chapter 3) Variant

A broken white Hau. A fallen warlord. A settlement in flames. Two hundred dead. A lone survivor.  
>And as Davant dons the great Matatu Kanohi, he begins to limp away from the greatest battle he has ever fought. He needs to head to the Red Team rendezvous point in the Ko-pana canyon. He is walking for a minute or two before he looks at his synthetic grafted arm. It is fine. He holds his sore wrist of his organic right arm. Then there is a thump and an explosion of snow. He disconnects his synthetic arm and takes his other arm off of his back, clicking it into the robotics. This arm is specifically design for him to be a one-man-army. His own design, actually, this arm-cannon has no hand so all the power is channeled to the main gun. He looks through the scope on this new Kanohi to try to spot his enemy. He aims his cannon arm and fires a three round burst. Kopaka bursts out of the snowbound mist and grabs the arm, holding it up into the air as the third round exits the barrel.<br>"_Toa_." Says Davant, his words echoing distaste.  
>"Yes." Says Kopaka. "Not the only one." Kopaka let go of his cannon. He attached his other arm, tested his fingers. "How are you holding up?"<br>"Not as bad as I thought." Said Davant. He _hated_ Toa with a blazing passion. But he and Kopaka had something in common- Kopaka hates everything, too. Just silently. "Sometimes I confuse fingers. It's strange. It's like having an anchor built into you."  
>"Speaking of living anchors, I want to tell you something."<br>"Oh? What, wise and noble Kopaka, great callous advice could you possibly bestow unto a lowly mercenary such as myself?"  
>"Davant, sometimes I think that it would be better for you if I flash-froze your vocal cords." Said Kopaka. Davant threw the warlords head at him. It hit Kopaka's shoulder and it's mask came off. "Let me see that. . . Yuhkar is dead? Who killed him?" Kopaka was getting off-topic.<br>"Specifically, this blade." Said Davant, taking Gelu's blade from his back to show Kopaka before putting it back. "A Glatorian named Gelu was escorting me when Yuhkar's Skrall grunts killed him. One of his blades was destroyed. I hid behind a rock while I transformed into a Toa. And I ran."  
>"Doesn't sound like you." Remarked Kopaka, reloading his Midak Skyblaster<br>"Because that's not the end. He was working for the Red Team mercenary group. I joined up."  
>"So that's where the red in your armour is from."<br>"Yeah. So I brought in a little team and then they got killed so I had to crack necks by myself. It's quite lonely, I'm sure you know." Finished Davant.  
>"I know. So I told my brother. . . Who let the Toa Rangers know."<br>"My quarrel is with the Skrall, not them." Said Davant.  
>"You ever wonder why you're a Toa?" Asked Kopaka. "You're not that stupid. They're your brothers and sister now, Davant. They'll find you. Might as well meet them halfway between here and the Great Village so you can get back to riding solo. Like I do when duty calls. Then, you can do what you do best. Flash freeze and pull heads off. Tell them to go to Mountain Phantoka." Finished Kopaka. Davant turned to where Yuhkar's helmet rolled to pick it up.<br>"The Great Village, eh? Maybe I co- . . . Kopaka?" Kopaka was gone.

"Alright, Asable, your time to shine, hit that ice covering the entrance to this tunnel." Commanded Roark. Asable wordlessly complied and the tunnel path was clear.  
>"Right. So any idea where we're going?" Asked Lynse.<br>"We _let the Kanohi Avohkii guide us, child_." Said Latroka, doing his best impression of Turaga Vakama.  
>"Say what you like about Vakama, he was an outstanding Toa. . . For the most part." Said Ajax.<br>" Don't mess with an ex-hordika, am I right?" Said Lynse. "What'd you think, Roark?"  
>"Yeah, Vakama. Uh-huh. That's a thing."<br>"He's focusing on trying to find the way." Said Asable. He was very knight-like in appearance, silver and bright red with a jetpack, shield and great sword. He was courteous and tried to hide his shyness- he rarely talked to Lynse. Roark was about to enter the tunnel when-  
>"If you morons are too busy being unaware fools then I'll go find another Toa team."<br>"You must be Davant." Said Roark.  
>"Yeah. I must be. . . " He muttered. He slid down the mountainside. "So who are you?"<br>"I'm Roark, the leader."  
>"I'm Ajax."<br>"I'm Lynse."  
>"I'm Latroka."<br>"I'm Asable."  
>"Okay." Said Davant, face palming. "Damnit. I'm actually doing this." He laughed nervously. "Alrighty then. Toa-"<br>"Brothers."  
>"And <em>sister.<em>"_  
><em>"Would you help me beat the Octagon Corporation?" Asked Davant.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa there- what? Are you serious? Octagon Corp is here?" Asked Ajax.<br>"Yeah. And I'll need help." Said Davant.  
>"Of course!" Said Asable. "Anything for our brother."<br>Davant narrowed his eye. "I'm not buying it."  
>"Well, we're selling it." Said Roark.<br>"Good. I can snap necks like _no other_. And I'm pretty sure I could beat, uh . . .Lynse in a sharpshooting contest." Said Davant.  
>"Sure you could, wiseguy." Retorted Lynse, cocking her rifle's bolt.<br>"I'd bet on it." Teased Roark. Lynse smirked. _Nice_ he thought. "Ko-pana canyon?"  
>"How do you. . .? It was Kopaka, wasn't it?"<br>"He pass through?" Asked Ajax.  
>"Yeah. So was it him?"<br>"Pohatu."  
>"Ah. Of course he'd catch up with his buddy." Said Davant, turning to walk down the tunnel. The remaining Toa looked to Roark, who shrugged and followed too.<p>

So the Toa travelled to this terrible little creek to fight for Davant's life and honor. Roark has a little spider in the back of his mind sinking it's fangs into his thoughts, invading his mental processes to remind him that Klorin is out there somewhere, and that the Rahkshi have her. He's thrown up twice already just thinking about it. It's the type of thing that-  
>"Get down!" Whispers Davant. The Toa get into cover. "I was working for a mercenary corporation known as Red Team. We were a small group of anti-Toa Glatorian and Matoran. Unfortunately I don't have the leisure to have that opinion now. We were wiped by the Skrall and mopped by the Octagon Corp- Quatra, the Octagon Corp leader, is here. We kill him, we get out. That's the plan. Good hunting." He leapt out of cover and made a sprint to a blue-armoured Octagon Corp soldier before flipping over him and twisting his neck so it snapped. Not losing momentum, he sprinted on while the other Toa struggled to keep up. The battle of this <em>blood<em> _gulch_ began. Roark demonstrated excellent swordsmanship and accuracy with his thornax launcher, but was outmatched in swordplay by Asable and outdone in accuracy by Lynse.

Quatra was in sight- trying to get away in his personal vehicle, _the fourth wall_, a puma-Rahi like designed four-wheeler. Davant roars: "Latroka, break _the fourth wall!_"  
>Latroka shot at the <em>Caboose<em> of the blue vehicle, "I don't know how to wriiiiiiiite!"  
>Davant ran up to Quatra, who was drawing his blade. Davant flash froze him in mid-sprint and leapt through his brittle body, shattering him. Looking down, he picked up Quatra's head. He looked it in the eye for a moment.<br>"We're the Reds." He say, dropping it to the ground. "Alright. To Mountain Phantoka."  
>"Why there?" Asked Roark.<br>"Because Kopaka said so. And he's one of the few I consider a friend."  
>"You two must be close." Said Lynse.<br>"We're farther apart than close together- trust me. I'll always be his shadow."  
>"Yeah, right- okay, bonding, right, don't get me wrong, sure, sure -good! But first, I've got something to do, somebody to find." Said Roark. Lynse put her hand in his shoulder.<br>"Easy," She said soothingly. "We'll find her." He tapped her hand.  
>"Thanks, Lynse."<br>"Anytime." She said. Davant looked at Latroka. _What was that?_ He mouthed. _No idea._ Mouthed Latroka in return. _What an awkward exchange _thought Latroka.  
>"Okay then. Let's leave this damned canyon and go for Mountain Phantoka." Said Roark.<p>

They moved on until they got to a mediator between the desert and the tundra. Asable threw a fireball at the ground and set himself down. Latroka did the same, so did Davant. Ajax looked at Roark. "Better place than most, right?"  
>Roark thought about it. Lynse looked at him and sat down alongside the fire.<br>"Yeah, we can stay here." He conceded.

Everyone was asleep. Roark was still lamenting on his situation. He threw his head back to sigh. "What is this anymore? I'm a Toa of Light leading a bunch of superior soldiers into battles they have to fight."  
>"It's not your fault, tin can."<br>"Oh, L-Lynse! Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."  
>"It's okay." She whispered, moving to sit alongside him. "I was hoping to talk to you alone, anyway."<br>"Oh? About what?" He asked.  
>"Well. . . I was wondering what you could tell me about the Fe-Matoran. I'm curious, and I can't sleep."<br>"Sure. Well, I mean, I'm the last of my kind, as far as I know." He began. "Or. . . Was. Now I'm a Toa of Light. When Takua, the Ta-Matoran, transformed into Takanuva he lost his elemental fire powers. I can only assume I have lost mine. But the Fe-Matoran-"  
>"No, tell me more about <em>you<em> actually."  
>"Right. So, uh, well: once I had a really shitty day."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yeah. My friend, a Ga-Matoran, Klorin, was taken by Rahkshi right before my eyes. Before I had any chance to get any real help, I too, was taken by the Rahkshi."<br>"I bet the next day was better, though." She said.  
>"Yeah. I mean, I woke up as a Toa. And I met you."<br>She giggled. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"Whatever you want it to. Enough about me, how about you?"<br>"Well. . . I'm a nobody." She said.  
>"C'mon! Don't do that. Tell me about yourself. I'm interested."<br>"I'm a Le-Matoran. I was boring. Just a normal Matoran."  
>"You're not an <em>average<em> _Matoran_ if you were transformed into a Toa."  
>"Roark, can I trust you?" She asked, looking at him.<br>"Yeah, of course you can."  
>"Okay. I ran strike missions with the Order of Mata Nui before the evacuation of the Matoran Universe." She let out.<br>"Really? Interesting. Tell me more."  
>"I killed a Makuta. Shot him right in the d-"<br>"Okay then." Interrupted Roark. She laughed.  
>"That was the time a boy messed with me." She said.<br>"So, I've got to ask. . . I thought all Le-Matoran were male?" He ventured.  
>"I can't say why I was created. I was artificial."<br>"What, like made in a tube?"  
>"I think Makuta Mutran. . . Created me."<br>"Oh. That explains it." He spotted a figure off in the distance. "Is that Toa Norik?" He asked.  
>"It sure is." Replied Davant, behind them.<br>"Didn't realize you were up, brother." Said Lynse. Norik turned their back to them, without noticing. Roark noted that the fire had gone out.  
>"It's good that I am. . ." Said Davant, attaching his cannon-less arm. "I love a pre-dawn hunt." He slinked off, behind a rock.<br>"What's he doing?" Asked Lynse.  
>"No . . . Can't be. . . Lynse, I need you to <em>not say anything<em>."  
>"Ok- no, why?"<br>"Trust me. _Shut. Up._" Said Roark.  
>Davant came from behind the rock and tapped Norik on the shoulder. Norik turned, and realizing he was some sort of mercenary from his appearance, swung his weapon at him. Davant leapt over him and flash-froze him. Then, in possibly the most creative way of murdering somebody he had ever see, he punched the back of his head, causing the Toa's head to shatter, while leaving the Kanohi intact.<br>"B-b-b. . . Wh. . . What?!" Yelled Ajax, after waking up. "Wh. . . Ah, fuck it." He said, shutting his eyes.  
>Asable ran over and Roark and Lynse followed. Roark drew his Thornax launcher.<br>"Why did you do that?" He asked Davant.  
>"Because he was a coward, and a traitor." Davant replied. "I'm a Toa now. He was the one who made me hate them. I had to have revenge. I felt as if he disgraced my title."<br>"What is he talking about?" Asked Lynse.  
>"The Toa Hagah were recruited by the Brotherhood of Makuta as bodyguards." Said Asable.<br>"And Norik led them. This guy," He said holding up the corpse, "deserved no second chance. Yet he got one. And considering he pretended not to notice us, I'd say he went turncoat again."  
>Roark mulled it over.<br>"He's right. Davant's right."  
>"What? Are you crazy?!" Asked Lynse, shocked.<br>"No. Why was he so special? Davant- next time you find a Hagah _I_ want to kill them."  
>"<em>No!<em> You're all idiots." Said Asable. "I have no idea where to begin. The Hagah were recruited by Teridax _before_ the Brotherhood of Makuta's intentions were known. Then- the Hagah deserted. You-" He said, staring with the fieriest eyes through his mask that he could muster, "just killed one of the wisest men to live."  
>"Is that true?" Demanded Roark, reaching slowly for his blade.<br>"Yes-"  
>Roark pulled the blade on him and slashed his chest, cleaving his chestplate in two halves. Davant staggered back, falling.<br>"_Dirty liar_." Spat Roark.  
>"Coward!" Roared Lynse.<br>"I did no cowardly action!" Retaliated Davant.  
>"It is not what you do that makes you a coward. . . It's who you are." Said Roark.<br>"What's to say you won't stab me in the back?" Said Asable.  
>"Well, right about now, I'd like to." Said Davant, poised to pounce. Ajax stepped in front of Asable, firing his thornax launcher as he jumped, concussing him and knocking him back. Roark took his own handcuffs of off his shoulder armour and shoved them on his wrists.<br>"Damnit. What next?" Asked Latroka, indifferent for most of the argument.  
>"What's your take?" Asked Asable.<br>"I don't think we could trust Norik, frankly. But _kill_ him? No, that's rahi-droppings insane. Yet, the killing was justified. Davant's clever, really. He just left out the right amount of information to bend us to allow him to kill Norik. That's intelligent. Don't deny him that. We need him for his callousness. It's going to be necessary in the journey ahead. You know as well as I do that we'll need him." Replied Latroka. It was cold, hard logic. It made sense- and being the leader, if the connections were there Roark couldn't deny them.  
>"<em>Damnit!<em>" Shouted Roark. "Now we'll have the other Hagah hunting us, too." He turned to Latroka. "You're right, mate."  
>"But if we leave him here the Hagah won't hunt-"<br>"You're not leaving him." Said Davant, awake and with his cuffs off. "Because he just wanted to fulfil a promise to an old friend, is all." He had no chestplate and looked around for anything he could use. "Ah." He said, taking Norik's own chestplate. "It'll do."  
>Roark sat down, his hands blocking off his vision from the sides. "This is <em>ffucked, <em>this is _so ffuuucked_. Okay, okay. Everyone, get some damn sleep. I'll watch our little ice king over here."

The next night and day went peacefully, as they journeyed south to reach Mountain Phantoka. For the most part, Davant behaved. Lynse was spacing herself from Roark a bit, he noticed. He wasn't sure what that meant. Females still mystified him. Roark took solace in the fact that every step he took led him closer to the truth, to meet either his destiny or his fate; maybe both, in his quest to repay the debt he owes his friend Klorin, so his destiny can be fulfilled and he can go back to being one of the little guys. With her, hopefully. Yet, with every step he also feels more isolated from her, and closer to Lynse. Unsure of what he wants, the constant mental arguments burn him alive, running a thousand mental miles for every step he breaks in reality. Mountain Phantoka comes into view now, and it looms lower than he thought. They are actually very close- and it shocks him.

He's closer to the truth, now. He's closer to _her_.

"Well, great." Said Davant.  
>"What is it?" Asked Lynse.<br>"We just walked straight into an ambush." He said, before a yellow Rahkshi knocked him out, and the rest of the Toa with him.


	5. Chapter 4) Light Burnt by Shadows

"Roark? Roark are you awake?"  
>"Lynse. . . What the. . ." He groggily mumbled.<br>"Roark! Roark!" She whispered, urgently. He closed his eyes. She kicked him, waking him up fully.  
>"Whoa! Okay. . . Uh. . . My leading capabilities at their finest." He sighed. He flexed his arm and broke his restraints off the wall.<br>"Roark!" Said Lynse, smiling. He looked at his arms. He didn't get it at first. Then he realized.  
>"You <em>do<em> have iron powers! The strenth of ten men!" She said. "_That's_ attractive."  
>"Hah. Let me save you, damsel in distress." He said, freeing her.<br>"Oh, Mr Cliché, thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek- he wasn't sure if it was in a joke or. . .  
>"Hey, if you're not busy, me too, asshole!"<br>"Davant. . . Delightful as always." Said Asable.  
>"Yeah good to see they didn't clock him hard enough to change his shitty sense of humour." Said Ajax.<br>"Nice, brother!" Said Asable, fist-bumping Ajax from his restraints.  
>Roark quickly freed them all, including Latroka, being as silent as always.<br>"Okay. So Rahkshi, right?" Said Davant. "And here I was think you were full of shit."  
>"Yeah, now you know he doesn't make empty threats. You wouldn't want <em>two<em> prosthetic arms, would you?" Warned Ajax.  
>Lynse was silent, coming to terms with the fact that more than just Roark new about that kiss.<p>

"I mean- we should probably get out of here, yeah, but what about a plan, first? I mean, weapons?"  
>"Hold it! Somebody's coming! Act natural!"<br>Footsteps clattered the path. Four yellow Rahkshi came down and opened their cell door and re-cuffed the Toa, using cuffs similar to Davant's. "Clever bastards." Remarked Latroka.  
>They begun to march them down the long hallways and corridors until they reached a massive, expansive room. A <em>huge<em> Queen figure sat upon a throne, her legs crossed, a huge staff beside her.  
>"What do you have to say for trespassing on Mountain Phantoka?" She asked.<br>_That voice. . . _Roark got up, shouldered the two Rahkshi away. He broke free of his cuffs. The Queen walked down the steps of her throne, staff in hand. "Well?"  
>"That voice. . . No . . . What have they done to you?" He looked at the ground, ashamed, eyes brimming with tears of bitter defeat and realization of his deepest, darkest, most dearly held fears being confirmed in the most unimaginable, horrendous confrontation he could have possibly conjured. "What have I let them do to you. . . NO! AARGHG!" He roared, breaking free of his cuffs.<br>"That voice. . .?" The Queen paused.  
>"Oh no. . ." Said Ajax.<br>"Klorin?" Said Roark.  
>"Roark?" She said.<br>Ajax stared at the ground. "Destiny's a _bitch_."


	6. Chapter 5) Shades of Bygone Foes

Roark fell to his knees. "_SOMEBODY JUST KILL ME ALREADY!_"  
>"Roark!" Roared Ajax.<br>"Take them back to their cells! All leave this room!" She roared. Like drones, they complied.  
>"Get off me, you sonovabitch, GET OFF ME! Roark, you listen here to me, you don't go fucking dying on me!" Ajax tried, as they struggled to remove him.<br>"Are you going to grant my wish?" He asked her, defeated.  
>"Get up." She commanded, angrily. He stood up.<br>"Oh, _Roark_." She said, and she _hugged _him.  
>"Hold on! What are you doing?! You think I deserve forgiveness, Klorin, for <em>this<em>?!" He said, almost suicidal.  
>"Yes, Roark, you do. No one else would. But you're special. <em>You<em>'re special _to me._" She said.  
>"I don't deserve to be. I don't deserve to be alive. Don't you see, Klorin? I did this to you! Me!" He shouted. "I just want it to end. I just. . . I-I just. . . I-I-"<br>She pulled him back for another hug, patting his back. "Shh." She said, comforting. "Shh. It's okay."

Back in the cells, Ajax was head-butting the walls and cell bars. "I'll kill you **all**!"  
>Asable summoned a fireball, and kept it for a minute.<br>"What'll you do with that?" Asked Davant.  
>"Step back. Cling to the walls." He said. They did, hugging the walls while Roark was hugging Klorin. Asable's fireball expanded tenfold, engulfing most of the cell, and him launching it at the bars, melting them entirely. "Follow on." He said, leading them, through a hallway of parting Rahkshi, making way for them. After retrieving their weapons they found their way back to that room- but Asable stopped.<br>"What is it?" Asked Lynse.  
>"Last time we charged in we got clocked. We wait here and listen for a minute." He said, listening.<p>

"Too bad!" She said. "I'm letting it go, like it or not."  
>"Thank you so much, Klorin. I don't think I could have a better friend than you." He said.<br>"Besides, I have something to show you." She said, pulling off her shoulder guard to show none other than the Kanohi Ignika. "The one at the Village is a fake!" She said, handing it to him.  
>"Mata Nui be damned. . ."<br>"Quite literally." She said. He looked at her, funnily.  
>"Come here." He said, having a spark of genius. "The mask reveals all. . ." He said, putting the mask over her mutated Rahkshi face.<p>

The mask ignited in a brilliant yellow light to reveal her true form.  
>"I knew it. If I was a Toa. . . Then so were you. I hope this makes up for it."<p>

She was blue and white, with silver wings. A true Toa of Water. "Does it ever!" She laughed, testing the wings. They got her a few feet up. He laughed too.  
>"I'd imagine that they're for water."<p>

Ajax walked in, he'd waited long enough.  
>"Ajax-"<br>"Yeah, I think it's safe. Besides, we've got a new friend now, apparently."  
>"Hey, guys." Said Roark. "This is Klorin. Time for introductions later, though, because I think those Rahkshi look pretty angry." Davant threw an explosive boomerang at the roof, which exploded loudly. Asable caught him and Latroka and flew out of it as the Rahkshi began to charge. They probably thought they killed their Queen. Lynse picked up Ajax and flew out and Klorin instinctively grabbed Roark, gracefully flying out of the gaping roof in a daring escape. All desperation and depression banished, "Wooohooo!" Roark roared.<p>

It was a few hours since the ordeal at Mountain Phantoka. Everyone was asleep, all but two. Roark and Lynse, naturally.  
>"Lynse, I've been meaning to talk to you. . ."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Well . . . So, you know at Mountain Phantoka today?"<br>"Right. Crazy." She said.  
>"Yeah, I mean when I freed you."<br>"Oh. I see. . . Sorry. Got a bit carried away."  
>"Yeah. . . I mean, I'm not sure if. . . I lead you on. . .? Or something, but. . ."<br>"But. . .?"  
>"I. . ." He was finding this <em>very<em> difficult to put into words. "I think I might have given you the wrong impression."  
>"Okay." She said, faking a laugh to make it less awkward. "Sorry."<br>"No, no, it's my fault- I'm sorry."  
>"Okay." She said, getting up to go. "I'm going to get some sleep."<br>"Sure." Said Roark. _Great. Just great_. _At least now I can freely pursue Klorin_.

"Morning, tin can." Said a towering figure. He only looked big because Roark was looking up at him. "You're looking spacey."  
>"Spacey? I'm looking at a bloody legend and a ghost. There's only one man who wears a Tryna. I never thought I'd say it, as much as I hoped to, but it's damn good to see you again. How?"<br>"I, uh. . .."  
>". . . So what happened?"<br>"Somebody found a shard of the Tryna." He said. That was enough. Roark stuck his foot out and tripped the clumsy Matoro-impersonator. Roark held his blade to his throat.  
>"Bastard. Don't you <strong><em>dare <em>**impersonate the greatest man that has ever lived. Who are you?"  
>"He's a merc. He was a friend before. . . Not after that act." Said Davant, from behind. "Kill him, Roark. That was just dishonoring Matoro's name." Roark helped him up regardless, the sheathed his blade, thus making the Merc let down his guard so Roark did a lightning-fast slash and tore him in half. He spat, then picked up the Tryna.<br>"Now you're getting it." Said Davant, extending a fist. Roark took the gesture.  
>"It's too dangerous. Mask that makes zombies. No, fuck that." Said Roark.<br>"If you like hunting masks, you'll love what our next job probably will be."  
>"I think it's time to go back to the village." Said Roark. "We need new directions."<br>"Actually, I agree. See- you're a natural born killer, Roark. You didn't think twice about killing that guy."  
>"Let me make this clear: Matoro is the reason I'm here, the reason we're all here. And he was my friend. And he died for you, me and Mata Nui."<br>"I get it more than you think. And then Mata Nui didn't show any damned gratitude."  
>"Exactly." Said Roark. "You're growing on me, Icicle."<br>"Likewise, flashlight, likewise." Said Davant.

_It's true: company _does_ shorten miles. Halves them. The great village was in sight by the end of the day, but something wasn't right. Trinuma was waiting for us._

"Evening lads." He said.  
>"Is everything alright?" Asked Asable.<br>"Nope. We're all screwed. Carry on."  
>"Very well." Said Ajax, sarcastically.<br>"Well, go ahead, Tahu's a-waiting."

Tahu was talking to somebody they had never seen before. He was Glatorian-sized, wore a deep crimson Huna and was half red-half monochrome silver. He wielded a mighty staff in his left hand, left was where he was crimson. In the right, silver hand, he had a massive pistol.  
>"Something wrong?" Asked Roark.<br>"This guy. . ." Said Tahu. . . "I don't even know what to say."  
>"Roark." Said the split-coloured guy. "Destiny's a <em>bitch<em>, son. Just know that. . . Damnit, I wish this were easier. Call me Kaign. I'm a messenger. You have to kill The Titan. Then you will have to find the Kanohi Grei. It is also known as the mask of victory, and a Makuta is hunting it. That is all I can say." Kaign, the silver and red Toa or Glatorian, walked off a few steps before using the Huna to become totally invisible.  
>"Who was that guy?" Asked Ajax.<br>"Could it be. . ?" Tahu was thinking. "The Titan has been spotted-"  
>"Who was that guy?" Repeated Roark.<br>"That's the Order of Mata Nui's business." Said Brutaka. "Stay out of it."  
>"The Titan's been spotted by the old iron mine west of here. Stock up on thornax and ballistics, Toa because this fight might kill some of you. Or all of you."<br>"Roark will live. Probably." Said Kopaka, who was silent until now. "Maybe Davant."  
>"Kopaka. . . Tahu." Said Gali, walking over. Asable noticed they were still fighting. Asable walked over to Tahu, then punched him in the face.<br>"Damnit, brother, and you too, Gali! Get over it!"  
>Tahu chuckled. Bent over, as if nursing his cheek, he tried to pull Asable's leg to trip him but he sidestepped.<br>"Tahu!" He stood him up. "You are going to look her in the eye and apologize. For what? I don't know, all of it? And Gali! You too."  
>Tahu walked over and made a half-baked apology. So did Gali.<br>"Now." Said Asable, smiling, arms folded. "Fist-bump."  
>They did.<br>"Aww. . ." Said Klorin.  
>"Now you both shut up. Let the mature people talk." Said Asable, still smirking. Tahu couldn't help a smile of jovial disapproval either. Roark looked at Ajax and they both shook their head, thinking the same thing. <em>What an asshole<em>.  
>"Exactly." Said Kopaka. "You're going to need Davant and Klorin on this one. And for the likes of Asable who refuse to break Toa Code even when given permission- yes, I know your secret - don't worry, it's not organic, so it's allowed. Klorin will need to launch a water jet at it while Davant freezes it mid-air to carve a huge hole out of the Titan, leaving it open for a full-frontal attack. That's all we can do for you."<br>"Okay, thanks." Said Roark. "We'll get right on it."  
>"Go ahead." Said Kopaka.<br>Roark decided to go to Vakama. It was only fair he would know he had found Klorin. He found him talking to Hewkii, a Toa Mahri that could breathe air because of Matoro's final action.  
>"Turaga Vakama!" Shouted Klorin, as soon as she recognized him.<br>"Hello, Toa. Is that you, Klorin?"  
>"It is I, Turaga, Roark saved me." She said.<br>"Well, I don't mean to brag, but. . . It was pretty amazing." Roark said.  
>"It is good to see you again, all of you." The Turaga said.<br>"Look, Vakama, I'm sorry, but we don't have a lot of time. Hewkii, how've you been?"  
>"Well, just kinda wish I was small again." Hewkii said.<br>"Right. Because of Mac-" Hewkii interrupted Roark by clearing his throat loudly.  
>"Right. Sorry. Anyway, I found this." Roark produced the real mask of life. "And this." He took out the Tryna. Hewkii snatched the Tryna.<br>"How do you get this?" He asked.  
>"What relevance is an immoral Kanohi to you Toa?" Asked Vakama.<br>"Ah. Of course- you weren't in The Pit. This was the mask Matoro wore- the Tryna. As you know, it is immoral for Toa to use, as it can reanimate the dead. It is common belief that Matoro was given this mask as a test of his character by this." He held up the Kanohi Ignika, the mask of life. "But I believe that since his was the only Tryna in existence. . . This was his mask! He must have taken off his Tryna to put on the Ignika! The Ignika isn't like a Vahi. . . It doesn't go over another mask."  
>"Why. . . I believe you're right!" Said Vakama.<br>"And them showing up together like this. . . What with the Tryna being the mask of _reanimation_. . . Maybe. . ." Roark's voice trailed off. He hadn't thought this far. "How would one go about. . . Reanimating a dead Toa?"  
>"Roark!" Scolded Vakama. It was immoral to do this.<br>Roark bent down to him, eyes going from green to a reddish orange.  
>"This was the man that saved the universe. You were a Toa once. This is your brother. This is my brother." He pointed at Hewkii. "This is <em>his<em> brother." He stood upright. "This was my friend."  
>"And mine!" Said Hewkii. He pointed out a scratch in the mask to Roark. "See this? From when he fought Gadunka, a mutant sea beast. Roark- this <em>is<em> his Tryna."  
>Roark took the mask back. "Then this is my duty." He stared into the hollow eyes of it. "And this is his destiny." Roark heard footsteps behind him. When he turned, Kaign, the split-man, stood there. He leaned against a wall, arms folded and eyed Vakama spitefully.<br>"Ah." Said Davant. "The walk, the lack of talk, and of course- the attitude. Nice to see another merc around here."  
>"If you really want to go about it. . . Matoro, that is. . . You'll have to drain the life energy of a sentient being. A bloody big one." Kaign said.<br>"The Titan." Said Latroka. Kaign cocked his head slightly, impressed.  
>"Well done, lad."<br>"And we would drain it with. . . The Ignika?" Said Roark.  
>"Damnit." Said Ajax. They all looked at him. "Hey- don't look at me, I'm not volunteering."<br>"What?" Asked Lynse.  
>"Somebody's got to wear it." Said Kaign.<br>"Roark." Said Davant.  
>"What kind of coward are y-"<br>"Actually, Ajax, I'm making an observation. Roark would be the only one powerful enough to wear it and live."  
>"The Toa of Ice is correct." Said Vakama. "If anyone has a chance to survive the mask, it is Roark."<br>"How exactly do you know this?" Asked Roark, sceptical- but willing to do what was necessary.  
>"You're two of a kind." Said Latroka. "You're a Toa of Light, and a Toa of Iron."<br>"Toa of Iron. . ? No, surely not." Said Roark.  
>"You have dormant iron powers." Said Lynse. "Remember, back at Mountain Phantoka? You broke free from your shackles, and everyone else's, by just flexing your wrist."<br>"And there was that Octagon merc who's chestplate you ripped off to blast light into his vulnerable chest. Simply magnificent." Added Davant in respect of Roark's somewhat dishonorable fighting style.  
>"Oh?" Kaign gave Roark a sharp look. Rage flared in his eyes. "Nevermind. Roark will live. He is the power of two Toa in one body. He is double what the other Rangers are. Roark, you are superior, and you shall bear the mask when the time is right."<br>"Alright then." Said Roark, overwhelmed. "I'll do it. Now, we have a beast to kill. Hewkii- I'm getting your brother back."  
>"No." Said Hewkii, extending a fist. "You're getting our brother back." Roark bumped his.<p>

Roark and the other Toa Rangers left the gates of the Great Village, having stocked up on ammunitions and supplies. They were heading out to kill The Titan. They probably wouldn't all come back, they said.

But Roark has other ideas. That's why Roark made Latroka steal the Mask of Life.


	7. Chapter 6) A Sentiment of Dishonor

Roark strolled into the Octagon Corporation barracks, the Rangers behind him. Davant only hates him for a while, as he reasons, so it will work out as long as it goes according to plan. The two grunts at the doorway part, and they walk in. They walk down a stairs to go below the ground and navigate some hallways until they reach the Commanding Officer's room.  
>"Toa. Have you come to do business or merely turn yourselves in?" Said the Glatorian in the chair.<br>"You must be in charge here." Said Roark. "The Dark Hunter known as "Artefact"?"  
>"Artefact" held his gaze on Davant, not Roark.<br>"You wish to deal with me?" He said.  
>Roark flung the Ignika across the table. Asable gave Latroka an uneasy look. "In return for the bounties on our heads to be lifted and cannon fodder for an upcoming battle with The Titan. Twenty grunt mercs." Roark said. "Take it or leave it. No negotiations."<br>"Artefact" looked at the mask.  
>"Done. Wait outside for my the men. I'll wipe your records."<p>

Outside, when most of the Toa stopped, Asable kept walking."Bastard." He muttered. The rest of the Toa walked, too. Except Ajax, who was paralyzed by indecision. And Davant, who stood by Roark.

"I get it." Said Davant. "_ASABLE! _Stop, if you have any brain."  
>"What?" Asable said, feeling a gut-deep sense of betrayal.<br>"Roark is a clever." Said Davant, holding out one hand to mask his grin. "After leading us this far, do you not know him well enough to see his plan?"  
>The Toa turned to face him. Roark gestured for them to come closer. Asable cautiously stepped forward, hating himself for giving this traitor a chance.<br>"Step one was giving "Artefact" the mask. Step two is the Rangers killing The Titan with the help of our new cannon fodder. If any survive, we kill them after. No problem. Step three? By the time step two is done, step three will have long been completed. Back at the village, I asked about Davant. Said he had troubles with a Dark Hunter working for the Octagon Corporation." He looked at Davant.  
>"It was "Artefact", right?" Roark said.<br>"Yes." Said Davant.  
>"Knew it. Davant hunts and kills that bastard to get the Ignika back while we kill The Titan."<br>Asable kept a stiff lip. Then Latroka burst out laughing. "And I thought I was Rahi-shit insane, look at this guy!"  
>Lynse chuckled and shook her head.<br>"All right." Said Ajax, unable to stop himself from roguishly smirking, "Let's do it then."

"Corporals Wick and Jex reporting!" Said an Octagon merc, a Glatorian wearing the same blue Hau as the rest of the male Octagons.  
>"Brilliant. They're not seasoned." Said Davant, smiling.<br>"Uh. . . What?" Asked a female merc, her hands on her hips, wearing a blue Huna female Octagons wore.  
>"We're cannon fodder, idiots." Said Jex. He went to shake Roark's hand. "You in charge?" Roark took it and shook. They were just taking orders. Not he felt a bit guilty. He might have to revise his plan a bit. <em>No, what am I thinking? Can't let emotions get in the way here. They'll just have to meet their fate so we can meet our destiny.<em>  
>"Roark here was just going over how we can make sure we <em>all<em> get out of here alive today, _right_ Roark?" Said Klorin.  
><em>Ugh. Women. <em>"Yeah. We'll get Lynse, Asable and Klorin to ascend The Titan and disable it's shoulder cannons while we handle the Shadow Matoran on the ground."  
>"Sounds . . . good, actually. Me and the other twenty-four troops are ready." Said Jex.<br>"Twenty-_four_?"  
>"Our CO is a generous bastard, I'll have you know."<br>"He's a fool." Said Davant. "He shall soon find out."  
>"Cryptic. . . But, none of my business. . ." Said Jex, checking his laser carbine.<br>"Prepare them. We move immediately. The Titan is closer then you think."

Roark led the company of thirty-two until The Titan was spotted.  
>"I'm glad I'll be in the air. I'm not killing any Matoran, or any Titan." Said Asable.<br>"Coward!" Said Lynse, narrowing her gaze.  
>"Not a coward, just-"<br>"A moron." Said Klorin. _Wow, _thought Roark, _even she gets it._ "the Toa Code is irrelevant for the moment. Afterwards, we'll deal with it, but for now, it's _irrelevant_."  
>"The Toa Code is-" Davant tapped Asable's shoulder and punched his head as he turned around.<br>"Shut up. No one asked for your opinion, firestarter."  
>"He's right. Strictly following the Toa Code get's you killed nowadays." Said Klorin.<br>Roark extended a hand to pick him up. He wanted to like the naive young Toa. "Swallow your pride, brother. And yeah- be glad you're in the air." Asable slapped away the hand. Roark bent down low to him. "Because if one of my team die because of your cowardice, you better keep flying. Or-"  
>Klorin put a hand on his shoulder. He knew her well enough to know that that mean <em>okay, enough, tough guy<em>. ". . . I'll spare you the details." He extended a hand once more. This time, Asable took it. Roark pulled him upright.  
>"Well. . ." Said Latroka, who had remained indifferent. "Now that that's out of the way. . . Maybe we could. . . Charge The Titan?"<p>

The Titan was. . . Not what Roark had expected. The Titan was a being that absorbed light from Matoran to become stronger and create Shadow Matoran from the ones whom's light was drained. It had an army of free-thinking corrupted minds. Roark had expected a being four times larger than a Matoran, like a Vortixx sized creature. Try four times the size of a _Vortixx_, and halfway there.

Lynse feels the gravity as she soars up, using her Miru to hover about twenty feet away from The Titan and sniping it's left shoulder cannon at its connection to The Titan's organic material.

Asable slashes his two swords, charged with flames, where he discovers the power of his mask, the Palakaio, Mask of Swordsmanship, as his mask glows and he slashes at the shoulder cannon at blurring speeds, pieces have yet to fall before the next is cut.

Klorin takes her tonfa and flies up to The Titan's cannons to make sure that both are non-functional.  
>They sure as hell are. She swiftly returns to Roark, battling the Matoran on the ground, killing only when completely necessary. <em>Good to see he hasn't changed<em>, she thinks to herself.  
>"Roark, Asable and Lynse have disabled the shoulder cannons, so you can move in closer!" She shouts from above. The battle is too heated for him to reply, so he continues to wage war. She spots a Shadow Matoran going in to sneakily stab him in the back, and without second thought she dives and picks it up before flying straight up and releasing it from a colossal altitude. And then, she realizes what she just did- instinctively, she just killed a Matoran.<p>

Shock follows suit. Klorin is trying to get the thoughts out of her head, desperately attempting to purge them, fearing if she does not, she will be struck down. She is moving towards The Titan, and she is closer than Roark.

Roark sees Klorin is being overrun and a blaze ignites within his eyes. His Avohkii mask glows, shining light, seeping the health of any corrupted slaves unlucky enough to get within his field of view. Taking his Blade of Mata Nui, he bowls through the massive army, a single entity of onslaught, desperate to reach her.

_T'pang, t'pang, zip-zip, cl_i_ck, _go the sounds of Latroka's bow arm. _F-crack!_ Goes his overripe thornax. He stays calm, cool and collected, ducking weaving, smiling like a proper puckish rogue absolutely munching through the Matoran. Is he killing any? Not one. He reckons to have a "head count" of thirty already. Latroka's "head count" is how many heads he's bashed together, so that's _one_ point for every _pair._

But Latroka's not making nearly as much sound as Davant. The abrupt rasping gasps cut short by the cracking of necks is abundant. Growing tiresome of his seemingly god-like neck-cracking skills, he picks up a staff a Shadow Matoran dropped, and starts to drop them unconscious with some head-cracking and some knee-breaking. But, at least they're not dead. Yet.

Ajax has the highest body count going, surprisingly. His mask of honor shows him when an opponent will make a dishonorable move- a go at his legs or from behind him.  
>He was Skrall once. And he was Toa once, too. But now? Now he's a slayer. He doesn't enjoy it, but his ruthless cunning must be used if it <em>is <em>his only gift. His mask aiding him, he spins and expertly blocks a Shadow Matoran's low-blow, sending her sword flying and her flinching, giving Ajax the perfect window to kick her chest in. He has a flash-premonition from the mask and sticks his sword behind him blindly, hearing a gasp and meeting resistance, he knows he has hit his mark. He catches the assailant's head and pulls them over his shoulder, taking the buried blade and removing it to make a quick slicing motion, decapitating the foolish Matoran.

Klorin decides that discretion is the better part of valour, and begins to fly upwards. Her ankle is snagged by a Shadow Matoran, holding her down. And as he is about to plunge his spear through her, she knows she is doomed.

Roark lines up his palm to the Shadow Matoran's head, while quite far away. He roars and an eviscerating bolt of raw iron is shot from his hand and is projected to the Shadow Matoran, saving Klorin and knocking back the nearby Matoran. Realizing his powers have come to him in full, he clenches his fists, jumps and pounds the ground with them. The result is a cleansing wave of light as some Matoran are cured, instantly joining the fight and trying to incapacitate the light-dazed Shadow Matoran.

Lynse starts looking for soft spots in The Titan. She tries for the eyes, pulling the trigger of her rifle.  
><em>Clink.<em>  
>She pulls the bolt back, felling the empty clip, shoving a new one in hastily and forcefully pushing the bolt back. She squeezes the trigger, more slowly and deliberate this time.<br>_Clink._ "Damnit, it's a jam!" She drops her beloved rifle and takes out her old friend's blades.  
>"Okay, this one's for you Gresh." She closes in on The Titan, landing on its vulnerable back while it is pre-occupied with the battle below.<p>

Asable sees what Lynse is doing. She points a finger down to what she's standing on. _Get the others_, it means. He flies towards the below battlefield, meeting Klorin halfway, "Sister, we must gather our brothers and meet Lynse atop the beast! I'll get Davant and Latroka, and you get Ajax and Roark!"  
>"Okay, sounds good!" She says, mid flight, speeding back down to collect Ajax and her- once again- hero.<p>

Klorin snags Roark by his back and he holds the blade low to decapitate the Shadow Matoran, getting many in the swoop. She gets Ajax with her other hand, barely breaking a sweat, and approaching Lynse on The Titan's back with Asable, Latroka and Davant in hot pursuit.

Roark touches down on the beast. "Thanks, Klorin. Okay, everybody here?" A unanimous yes was heard. "I want you all to combine your powers so we can kill this thing." He eyed Asable steely. "No matter our convictions."  
>The six Toa begun to channel their elemental energies. "I know you all. You're great, all of you, in your own ways." Continued Roark, "So show this soul-sucker who's greatest! . . . Now!" He commanded. The Toa fired their blasts in perfect, seamless unison like it were practised every day. Roark put his palm to The Titan's brainstem and flushed all negative, burning, consuming energy launching bright iron into The Titan, filling it with light, corroding it's dark components. A huge spear grows from its top and bottom, sinking it into the ground. Feeling momentary adrenaline leaving his body, he sways, his eyelids batting below his iris before closing and passing out  
>Momentarily afterward, knowing The Titan to be doomed, Davant slinked off to go hunting a certain Dark Hunter working with Octagon.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7) Bloody Revolution

Davant runs silently through the desert, and he can see "Artefact" in the distance. Davant has his gun arm on, ready to blast "Artefact" from afar is he feels the need to don the Kanohi Ignika.

The consequences of him taking the Ignika are. . . not unthinkable, surprisingly. Everything is ruined. _Why am I doing this? What have I got to protect?_ Thought Davant. _If this all goes to hell . . . I'll still sell for the highest bidder, right?_ Then, his conscience kicked in; as rare as it was. _Isn't there anyone you care about? Well . . . Yeah. There's always Wreax. But what about my Toa team? The Rangers? Do I care about them? I mean. . . It's the first time I've said this in a _long_ time. . . But, I think I'm starting to _like _people again. Even Asable._

Davant snaps out of his reflection to see a figure zipping along, _ahead_ of "Artefact", but unseen by him. His serpentine pattern seems familiar.

Davant races, throwing stealth out of the window, to get into shooting range of "Artefact", before this other assailant does. Then the other figure springs, twisting, in mid-air, pulling out a plasma pistol and hitting Davant square in the chest from an absurd range. Davant, stunned, on the ground, tries to pick himself up. "There's only one man whom can do that." He cups his hands by his mouth, shouting, "**Wreax! He's mine!**" to the pistolero.

Wreax, shocked, stands still. "Artefact" spots him, and turns to run- only to face Davant.

Davant stands now only ten paces from "Artefact". He flash-freezes him, but "Artefact" is not harmed. Davant moves in to close quarters, sliding under the large Glatorian, hitting him in the stomach, before "Artefact" can turn, Davant simply grabs his head. "Artefact's" subsequent turning reaction made him break his _own _neck. _Hrrgrk!_ Went the sound.

Picking up the Ignika, Davant breathes in. He looks around, but. . .

Wreax is gone.

"Ooh- what the Pit?" Roark got out of the hammock he found himself in. Klorin was beside him.  
>"Shh." She said. "Everyone's asleep."<br>"We've got to finish the fight, Klorin, The Titan!"  
>"Shh!" She giggled. "We killed it, Roark."<br>"We. . . Okay." He said. "Good."  
>"All of us were okay." She said, sitting him down beside the dying fire and then placing herself alongside him. "Davant included. He should be back soon."<br>"Oh, yeah. The Mask. He'll be alright. He's tough, Davant."  
>"Exactly what we need at the moment."<br>"Yeah. So, Klorin. . . What was it like being Rahkshi Queen?" He asked.  
>"Roark. . ."<br>"I want to know if I caused you pain."  
>"If there <em>was<em> any pain, it wasn't you who caused it." She reassured him.  
>"Don't deny that it was my fault." He said. "M cowardice almost got you killed."<br>"Roark! You saved me from the Barraki, the Gadunka, the Shadow Leeches, Mutran and even the Octagon Corp back at the Great Village. And there was the Red Star!"  
>"So. . . About your time as Rahkshi Queen?"<br>She sighed. "Okay, Roark. It wasn't terrible. I was a queen to them and I made sure they were peaceful. That's about it. My turn. . . What's it like leading us?"  
>"Leading you? It's got its benefits. We're still all trying to get to know each other, let's not forget. Leading you is easy because you're all free thinkers."<br>"_We're_ all free thinkers."  
>"Yeah. Especially you. You always were."<br>"_Me_?" She laughed, "On the Red Star you-"  
>"Let's not talk about the Red Star, okay? Please."<br>"Roark. . . there was nothing to find there. Matoro is just _energy_ at the moment. There was nothing to fix, so he couldn't have been in the Red Star."  
>"If I had more time I would have figure something out."<br>"No you wouldn't have." She said.  
>"That's right." He smiled at her. "Because you already have it all figured out. You're the creative one."<br>"Right." She said, smiling back, "says the one who tied the Maxilos to the Gadunka."  
>"Okay, so that <em>was<em> some creativity, I'll admit." He said.

Hours later, a lone Toa strolled casually over, "If you two idiots are done. . . " Davant tossed the Ignika to Roark, who caught it skilfully. Davant opted for two fist-bumps before lying down.  
>"Hey, guys?" Davant croaked. "I'm not going to interrupt whatever's going on between you two. Nobody is. You two are respected. And uh. . <em>thanks<em> for getting my back in that argument with Asable. Stupid asshole will get himself killed."  
>Roark raised an eyebrow, looking at Klorin who shrugged knowingly. "Thanks, buddy."<br>"_Between us?_" He whispered to her. She smiled back before walking off a bit to lie down to sleep.  
>"We'll have to report to the Order tomorrow for new objectives. Get some sleep." She said.<p>

Roark feigned sleep until he was sure Klorin had drifted off. Ignika in hand, Roark could see the remnants of The Titan in the distance, with cured Matoran around it, Klakk bats circling overhead. Latroka and Davant silently followed him.

Roark scaled the deceased Titan's carcass to reach the top. He took off his Avohkii.  
>"Are you positive that this won't kill you?" Asked Latroka, making his presence known and Roark jump.<br>"Should've known." Said Roark, turning around. "No, I'm not." He sighed. "But if all comes to all, I'll revive Matoro. . . And he will lead you into greatness."  
>A black and orange figure watched from an above cliff. His body was far away but his spirit was alongside Roark, Davant and Latroka.<br>"Alright, Bossman. You go for it. We've got your back." Said Latroka.  
>Davant punched his chest lightly. "I'll honor you, Sir."<br>"Spoken like the merc you are, Davant." Said Roark with a smile. He donned to Ignika, the mask glowing in the pale blue moonlight.  
>The black and orange figure was not sure if it was heroics or merely justice. Nevertheless, the Toa of Iron's courage was unparalleled.<p>

Roark felt the mask intrude upon his thoughts and desires, winding its way into the very back reaches of his head and taking energy from it. He struggled to stay awake, desperately fighting against the injustice Matoro was dealt, finally defying the masks wish to keep Matoro dead, and with a burst of power Roark made it happen.

Roark swayed and fell. Latroka and Davant were shocked.  
>"Get the Avohkii!" Said Latroka. Davant went to get it. Latroka removed the Ignika, holding it up to Davant with one hand while taking the Avohkii from Davant's other. Fixing it to Roark's face, he looked up. Davant was doing a mercenary-style salute at . . .<br>"Matoro. . ." Gasped Roark.

As his eyes wiped open, he saw Klorin above him.  
>"We really have to stop meeting like this." He said. She smiled, she couldn't even control it.<br>"Somebody's here to thank you." She said, still grinning widely. A familiar figure came into view.  
>"How're you doing, lad?" Said Matoro.<br>"Hehehe. . ." Roark laughed, closing his eyes again, "Hahahahahaha! Ha_ha_!"  
>"That's right, mate. You sleep now. We'll be here when you wake."<p>

Matoro's new form was. . . curious. Having been animated from pure energy, he had his old immoral Tryna, but without it's tube for air and his back was straight. He was the same height as Roark, so a bit larger than the other Rangers.  
>"It's good to see you again, Matoro." Said Klorin.<br>"You two, sister. What's happened since I wore the Ignika?"  
>Klorin produced the Mask of Life. "Well, Mata Nui was saved, then Teridax put his spirit in the Mask, and banished him to this rock, out of the Great Spirit Robot. Mata Nui landed on Bara Magna, a barren desert. The mask forged him a body, and long story made short, he defeated a Skrall tyrant. And brought life to this planet. . . and then the Great Spirit Robot was here. . . I'm not explaining this very well but he killed Teridax but he was forced into the mask. Then Tahu lead us into a new era of peace."<br>"Haha, how long did that last?"  
>"A few years. Then Rahkshi arrived, and they had gained sentience from the mask of life, their hollow carcasses expulsing their Kraata and having their own thoughts and lives."<br>"Incredible." Said Matoro.  
>"Quite. I was abducted. . . Mutated, and made their queen. It was for seven curious years. I excepted it as my destiny." She said. Matoro raised an eyebrow, but nodded for her to continue. "And Roark . . . They got him too. They gave him the Avohkii, and that made him a Toa. . . That's all we know. Coupled with the fact that Takanuva has gone missing, it's quite worrying. "<br>"Hmm. Yes that would naturally make you uneasy. Anything else?"  
>"Well. . . what do you know?" She replied.<br>"You just killed-"  
>"It's not murder, Matoro. The Titan wasn't sentient. The Makuta of Karda Nui were killed in an energy storm."<br>"That's where the Toa went after I was killed in The Pit."  
>Roark was sat up in the hammock. <em>This stupid hammock.<em> "_Killed_ my backside. You're regarded as the biggest hero that ever lived."  
>Matoro looked at Roark with a wry frown. "And having people willing to try to die to bring me back is just a side-effect of that. Suppose I'll do just as the surgeon orders and ignore those nasty side-effects, eh?"<br>"Bringing you back was guaranteed. The side-effect was my death." Said Roark. Matoro offered a hand to him, obviously unable to sleep still since his Mahri Nui days. "And I told you a long time ago that I don't plan on dying, didn't I?"  
>"Hahahah!" Matoro laughed heartily. "Yes, you certainly did."<p>

They talked on while the ghastly unseen spirit hovered by them, unseen. Having seen enough, he floated back to his body to see with his own eyes this exchange. Feeling natural energy surge and pulsate through him once more, he is quickly engaged in hand to hand combat with an unknown assailant. Expertly deflecting, blocking and beating his opponent back before the opponent strikes him in the chest and catches him before he falls of the cliff-edge, hauling him to safety.  
>"You crazy old bastard." Says Davant, cracking his organic knuckle as he always could do, even after a fight. "You're most vulnerable when reanimating."<p>

Wreax felt his Iden's features. Intimidating, precise and yet rounded. A familiar face towered above him. "Davant." He said.  
>"What are you doing here?" He asked icily.<br>Wreax looked to the ground, about to pick himself up. "Top secret." He said, swiping at Davant's feet, shooting him on the ground with his plasma pistol on stun mode, and bounding off into the night once again, hating himself and The Order.

The morning sun arose silently in the sky. Matoro was first up. He placed himself down on a rock and thought of his teammates. _Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Nuparu and Hewkii. . .  
><em>"You alright?" Said a voice behind him. It was the Toa of Ice on Roark's team. Matoro nodded. "It's blistering out here. We better watch ourselves, ice cream cones like us, lest we melt." Matoro chuckled. "I'm Davant." He said, extending a fist. "I admire your work." Matoro bumped his fist off of Davant's.  
>"You sound like a merc." Matoro said.<br>"Because I was one." Davant said. Matoro's arm withered slowly, his face turning steely in expression. Davant raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Was."  
>"Oh." Said Matoro, easing up slightly. "You quit?"<br>"It's a long story, brother. Not sure you'd want to hear it."  
>"Nobody else is up. I think we've got time." Said Matoro.<br>"Mind if I join in?" Asked the Toa of Air under Roark's command. A female Toa of Air. . . What was this?  
>"No problem." Davant and Matoro said in unison.<br>"Right. . ." Said Davant. "So I was a Dark Hunter for a period of time." He began. Lynse tensed up. "And I was in a platoon of other mutations - I was a Matoran now, remember. We had a new CO, fresh off hunting _big_ game Rahi, they said. He was actually a fallen Toa named Wreax. He had killed The Titan approaching the shores of Metru Nui." He leaned in closer. "Latroka. . . He was one of his good friends. He knows all about this." He leaned back. "This guy was the Original Ranger. Yeah, he was a real pro. Didn't say at the time why he had fallen. Joined our platoon. You ever see a Toa of Plasma? White and orange. Not this guy though, 'cos he had fallen. Black and orange. Kanohi Iden. Big sword-staff thing."

Meanwhile, a platoon approaches the Great Village. 10,000 men strong, the Octagon Corporation march on towards pillage, plunder and mass murder of Toa. A golden and green commando leads the march. He holds his rifle in one hand while he puts a clenched fist above his head. All stop. He puts his head down, and breathes a cold, palpable frosty breath into the air. He watches a black and orange Toa leap and bound into the village.

"Whipped us into shape right quick." Continues Davant. "But I was sick of Dark Hunter life. Dishonor, freakish ill-tempered mutations and that _cryptic __**bastard**__ "_The Shadowed One". I heard somebody say his name was Edward."

"Wreax. Titan dead?"  
>"Damnit, Trinuma, there's an army of Octagon Mercs nearing us! They're in sight! Gather resistance!" Said Wreax, running towards the observation room. Climbing up the steps, not tripping up and bounding into the room, filled with Toa and Order members.<br>"Wreax-"  
>"Tahu! There's an army of mercs! Get everyone ready, they're about to attack!"<br>"What? Wreax, calm down. Their can't be-"  
>"Tahu! Get people armed you stubborn moron!" Shouted Wreax. "Brutaka, get your blade, you're about to cut flesh again."<br>"Where are the Rangers?!" Somebody shouted.  
>Wreax ran out of the room instead of answering. He had too much to do. On the top step, he looked in the opposite direction of where he had spotted the mercenaries, the east. They were approaching from the west, too. He hopped onto another roof, catching the end of it and hoisting himself over.<br>"They're coming from all four angles. . . It's game over." He said. "We're done. We're dead men."

"So he and I one night took our leave." Says Davant, in full-blown reminiscence. "We went on to form the Reds mercenary corporation."  
>"I'm calling Kikanalo-"<br>"No, really, Matoro. Wreax led them and I was his second-in-command, his Lieutenant."  
>"Hahaha! Lieutenant Davant. Fancy that." Said Lynse.<br>"Until one day. . ." Said Davant. "When the base was attacked." Matoro put his hand on Davant's shoulder. He could see his distress. "By the Octagon Corporation. Because we were too big of a competitor. In the way of their money, I guess. Everyone died. Everyone. I was about to be killed by one of their commandos, he wore green and gold armour, and had his rifle pointed casually, one handed, at my head. I was under some debris. . . A column or something. Next thing I know a orange-knuckled black-fingered hand wraps around his throat and burns his neck a-cinder. Head rolls. He takes his giant hand and pulls the column off of me, says, "Hold on, kid, you're not dying today.""

The army joins around the village and enters the gates. There is no siege. The Toa begin to fight, but it is painfully hopeless. No single Toa flees. First, a bullet goes through Johmak, hitting her in the neck. She grasps her throat but falls down, dead. Tahu turns to look for a moment, but looks back at a mercenary as he rams through Tahu's abdomen with his blade, dead. Wreax spits boiling plasma from his hand, but watches Helryx and Jerbraz go down fighting, dead. He watches Lesovikk's gratitude as his miserable existence is ended. . . he falls down, dead. Brutaka has mercenary grunts crawling all over him, stabbing him all over. The blood fountains from him as he drops, dying. . . No, dead. All hope is lost. The Great Village has been swarmed and taken. . . Orde, Gelu and Zaria get riddled with bullets. And the last thing he sees before he turns to run. . . Is the last stand of the five Toa who saved Roark and Klorin all those years ago. . . He watches as _Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Nuparu and Hewkii _all fall in battle, dropping like Nui-Rama. . . Dead.

"And that's how the man who killed The first Titan saved my life." Finished Davant. "He would never let anyone down, never give up, never run from a fight."

Wreax hops along rooftops, dodging bullets and running away from the ashes of the Toa, the Order of Mata Nui, and civilization as he knows it.


	9. Chapter 8) There's Death on The Winds

He didn't stop for a moment. Wreax ran like the hell he was leaving. Just as the Great Village left the horizon, some Toa entered it. As if on cue, Roark began to run, with the Rangers following suit. He was too far away to tell, but Wreax knew his eyes had ironed over, and the light of battle had been kicked into ignition. The best thing he could do now was follow them and warm them. Maybe the water one could cool him down. The Order had given him no info on her.  
><em>Helryx, Brutaka. . . Axonn. . . All dead. No, not much of an Order left.<em>

He sped up, running like hell. Latroka caught up to him. His cybernetic legs had little competition.  
>"Roark! Calm down. We better observe the sit-"<br>"_No_!" Roared Roark, running only faster.

A sniper pulled down the legs of his bipod, one at a time. Setting it down, he linked the scope to his helmet cam, syncing it quickly. Taking aim at the leading one, he fired a shot.

"_Whooef!_" Exclaimed Roark, getting hit in the stomach by a bullet. He hit the ground running, summoning an iron wall in front of him and the Rangers.  
>"Roark!" Called Klorin. Ajax kneeled down alongside him as he slumped against a wall.<br>"You crazy bastard. One of these days you're going to hurt one of those bullets." Ajax commented, taking out a bullet from Roark's chestplate. "He's fine. Maybe put a dent in this iron giant. And if they break him apart, we'll just magnetize him back together." Roark tried to get up, but Klorin pushed him down.  
>"Catch your breath. You'll need it." She said. Looking back, Roark saw a black and orange figure blitz across the sand.<br>"Wreax. . ." Said Davant. "He's friendly."  
>"Listen up, Toa. This place is lost." Said the man Davant called Wreax. "The Toa are dead."<br>"The Octagon attacked, Wreax?" Asked Davant.  
>"I'm afraid so. I saw them fall . . . Lesovikk. . . Orde. . . <em>Tahu<em>, for Mata Nui's sake!" Said Wreax.  
>"And you just <em>ran<em>." Said Roark. "Like a coward. No- _because_ you're a coward."  
>"Roark!" Shouted Davant. "Wreax is no coward."<br>"Lock it down, all of you." Said Matoro. "Are _my_ team . .?"  
>"Yes." Said Wreax. "They are dead."<br>"Right." Said Matoro. He looked to Roark. "Think we can use their masks?"  
>"Matoro. . . Brother, there was only one Titan. . ." Said Roark.<br>"Theoretically. . ." Muttered Wreax. "No. Nevermind." Latroka put a blade at the back of his head.  
>"Talk."Latroka said.<br>"Theoretically, it took The Titans energy to revive someone so long dead. . . Lynse, are you aware of how quickly after their death the Lynse snakes were harvested of their essence for your birth?"  
>"Yes." She said. "Immediately, because their life essence was leaving them."<br>"The like goes with Toa and Matoran, and presumably Glatorian." Continued Wreax.  
>"The sooner we get their masks the easier it is to revive them." Said Roark. "I get it. But <em>can<em> we get their masks?"  
>"No." Said a voice which didn't belong. It was Kaign, the mercenary they had seen earlier. He was behind them.<p>

And behind him. . . Were a dozen Octagon Mercs.  
>Roark looked at him, intimidating. Kaign laughed.<br>"It's all over, Toa." He said.  
>"Over?" Said Roark, "Over?" Now it was his turn to laugh. The Rangers drew their weapons.<br>"Over. . .?" Kaign was clearly a bit worried.  
>"All I wanted," Said Roark, walking towards him, "was for it to be over. . . For the longest time." He laughed again, a loud laugh, one he wasn't putting on. "And it was over. . . For a while. But now? Now, it's begun again!"<br>Kaign took a step back. The mercs checked their weapons, holding them on the Toa, looking worried, awaiting the kill order.  
>"You see, Kaign, we are one of the same." Roark pushed slowly closer and closer. He was still unarmed, which even added to his menace. "We <em>are<em> warmongers."  
>"W-What's over?" Asked a soldier.<br>"Shut up, Polonsky!" Called another.  
>Roark looked at the soldier, then back at Kaign. "Peace." He said, before launching a bullet-like punch at the mercenary, sending him flying. Suddenly, combat commenced. Necks were being cracked, heads being hacked. . . People being disarmed.<br>"Whoo!" Yelled Ajax, hacking off a mercenary's leg, "Some Toa of Iron strenth right there!"  
>"I'll say." Said Wreax. For an old man, he charged like a Kane-Ra.<br>Davant did some creative killing, ripping a merc's backpack off and clubbing him in the head with it.  
>Klorin tripped a mercenary before giving his head trauma with her tonfa on his way down. Asable used the blunt side of his sword to trip a merc, concussing him with a thornax before he hit the ground. Latroka danced around the villains, stabbing them from the back while they weren't looking.<br>Lynse felt a merc hop on her back and jump _right_ back off, the poisons of her spines taking their effect straight away.

Across valleys and plains, a young Au-Matoran, a Matoran of Gold, named Audin digs away for his precious gold. He was different from most Au-Matoran in the regard that while most Au-Matoran _loved_ digging, that feeling of grace as they swept through earth and punched through rock to spring to a delightful golden patch of lustrous metal. . . He just didn't get it. "There's honor in a good days work," Turaga Aultgedient would say. Nevertheless, he was good to the other Au-Matoran and did his job, mostly out of his insatiable interest in the concept of duty. And so, here, Audin chips away at this endless source of earth, rock and gravel. Despite his honorable curiosity in duty, he would take infrequent breaks to look at peculiar shaped or coloured stones. So today, Audin finds a stone that is shaped normally. Ovular, brown-grey in coloration. Except for its golden streaks. So when he touches it. . . And his fingertip glows. . . He just _has_ to pick it up, take a closer look.  
>And so, you can imagine the wonder in his eyes when he actually starts to transform into a Toa.<p>

And further again, by the ruins of the Reds Mercenary base, a lone Snow Angel- great frost-clad snipers of the Octagon Corporation - defects. Posing as a Glatorian for long enough, he takes his rifle and flees. He wishes he never picked that fight, back on Mata Nui, that stupid Rahi that drowned him.  
>Yet as he fell to the liquid pit's bottom, he saw himself rise above the water. It thought that it could keep him down, hold his breath and watch him drown, yet all it did was push Hellion higher. Hellion had been drowned in the Protodermis by the Rahi, and became a reclusive Toa Nuva for a long time. But now, the Snow Angels, his company, were dead men. He had slit their throats while they slept. It would buy real heroes some time, someday. Maybe. For now, Hellion had to get out of Ko-Pana canyon. And find surviving Toa.<p>

Once one Maxilos drone was killed, another would take its place, more often than not. Yes, it had slipped up- the mechanism, that is - when the Makuta took over a drone, but the new Maxilos was just getting assembled. Yet, the current jailor of the pit- the Element Lord of Rock - who had taken Hydraxon's place after Dekar restored, was altering the formula for it. Yes. . . This was no regular Maxilos. The Jailor stopped the half-assembled drone, and put a ovular, brown-grey stone in his chest. Feeling an instant awakening and rough start, a Toa of Fire was born.  
>Sachs, was born.<p>

A cold, rusted, blackened, burned, heavily oxidized Miru. Maybe it once belonged to one of the Toa Mata. But why, in this here cave, would a Toa reside? Why would they visit? Shadows converge on a spot, and form and black hole. A creature builds itself up from the darkness. It is the NegaToa. It is Shavox.  
>He has returned. To assist the good once more. The Toa.<p>

Kaign kept his cool, battling Roark skilfully and expertly with his double barrelled Skyblaster. Roark's auto-loading thornax launcher was unmatched in concussing power, however, and a single blow knocked Kaign out. Roark took his Huna off, tossed it to Latroka.  
>"Go ahead, Latroka. Use your mask. I know why you would steal the masks. You would use your mask, to see the pasts of bygone wearers. See through this Kanohi." Said Roark.<br>Latroka looked at Wreax. Wreax would have smiled if the situation wasn't so dire. Latroka used his mask of psychometry to see that Kaign was once a Toa, who had seen into the future using the Vahi, and swapped to the winning side. . . The Mercenaries.  
>"Kaign. . . He has seen into a future." Latroka said. "One I too have peered into with my Olisi. A future only we can hope to change. Octagon rules the world. The Toa are exterminated. Kaign is standing on a mountain."<br>"Let's change that real quick," Said Roark, moving his hand for his blade.  
>"No!" Said Latroka, still peering into this future. "He has not yet gotten his chrome colours."<br>The continuous vision curiously changes as a portal opens behind Kaign. On the other side, creating it. . . Is none other than Toa Takanuva. The portal closes as Kaign begins to walk through it, leaving half of him behind. Reality, or the universe, unsure of what this means, quickly spawns a monochrome half for him from. . . Nothing.  
>"Interesting. A portal closes on Kaign as he enters it and he is cut in half. Likely due to the future's changing, he is instantly given the monochrome. This coloured tissue is. . . Undead." Says Latroka.<br>"Kaign has disappeared from the future now, Roark. Kill him now or let him live a bit longer. . . It doesn't matter. He won't live to see the day of his own dissection. How paradoxical."  
>Roark looks at Davant. Davant switches to his gun arm but a scimitar cleaves Kaign's head off before Davant can do a thing.<br>"They think that they can just take it. That they can spoil our village." Said Ajax. "That I won't fight with my claws and fuckin' teeth to free the village. I'll fuckin' kill all of 'em."  
>"Now you're talking like a Ranger." Said Wreax.<br>"That's what Asable and I are worried about." Said Matoro. Wreax gave him a dirty look.  
>"Desperate times, my friend." Said Roark, "Desperate times."<br>"What's our plan?" Asked Latroka.  
>"Roark," Said Wreax, "I'm the eldest Toa here."<br>"No." Said Matoro. "You're not. You're not a Toa. You have no say in Toa business. Nevertheless, yes, Roark will have to lead us."  
>"How did you know?" Asked Wreax.<br>"No idea, mate." Answered Matoro, flatly.  
>Roark turned around, looking at the fallen Kaign. "Turaga Vakama once told me of a legend. It was called, the Second Coming. It focused on an unnamed being of mass destruction. It caused tidal waves in the Pit, quakes on Visorak and Stelt. It rode northwest to Metru Nui where a brave black knight had sullied his own name to defeat it."<br>"The Titan." Said Wreax. Davant and Latroka looked at him uneasily.  
>"The knight travelled, seeking out his own ideals while uncovering truths and dispelling falsities and injustice as a wasteland vigilante. He patiently awaited the second coming, as he does now. Someday, it will come back. And he will be the new heroes' overwatch." Roark turned to the remaining Toa. "And they would defeat the beast in his second coming! And travel for redemption, justice and resurrection! At the time, I had no idea what a challenge I would undertake, not even delusions of grandeur. But now. . . We are the new heroes. And I say. . ." He turned again, towards Mountain Kardas, the new home of the Skrall tribe. "Rangers lead the way!"<p>

Days on end. Journeying to the Mountain. Meanwhile, NegaToa slowly creep out from the shadows.  
>Most notably, a case of infection in a Matoran in by the Great Village has lead to a few Octagon Corporation mercenaries leading a body dump mission. They open the now heavily guarded gates and turn on the spotlight. Yellow and black stare back at him, a ghostly aperture.<br>"You think you can do this? Just pile 'em up and leave them to rot? What the hell _are_ you?"  
>"What the fuck?" Asked a merc, raising his gun at the figure.<br>"Well, you can't."  
>"What? Says who?"<br>"The very embodiment of your nightmares." Said the voice. A surge of electricity pulsed by them, a horrifying black Miru starring back at them.

More time passes, slowly, the Toa close in on the Mountain Kardas.

Meanwhile, a young man watches from the mountainous ridges with his men. In his hands, he holds the Antisabre- a "tooth" from the first coming of The Titan. His tribe, the Arkdenth, helped Toa Wreax bring down the beast when everybody else doubted it even existed. Passed down through the Arkdenth's line of succession, he holds it steadily while watching the Octagon patrol below him.  
>"We can take them, Rood." He says.<br>"It's none of our business, mate." Says the Agori named Rood.  
>"He's right." Says another Agori.<br>"Shut it, Zinzolin," Says the Toa with the Antisabre. His translucent body parts begin to glow with rage as he sees the Octagon Mercs pick on a young De-Matoran. They scream at him in high pitched voices, bellowing laughing in between, torturing his hyper-sensitive hearing. "Fine." He says, beginning to walk down to the mercs.  
>"Wait, Kamio!"<br>Kamio, the Toa with the Antisabre, walked down calmly to the mercs. "Evening, men."  
>"Eh?" Said one. "What'd you want, jungle kid?" The others laughed.<br>"Something that costs too much for me to buy on my own. My friends won't help me buy it, so I guess I'll have to get new friends." Said Kamio.  
>"Buy something? Buy what?"<br>"My freedom." Kamio said, roots suddenly protruding from the soft, grassy earth to grab a hold of the mercs guns and feet. He made short work of them with his Antisabre.

Sachs, having left the Matoran Universe and now travelling to find civilization, spots a caravan trader in the distance. He calls out to them.  
>"How do you do, partner?" Says the trader. She is a Ga-Matoran.<br>"Not too well. I'm trying to find a village."  
>"Hehehe! Aren't you all, Toa." Laughs the trader.<br>"Excuse me?" Says Sachs.  
>"You're a Toa. . . And Octagon kills Toa. . . So. . ." She motioned with her hands as if speeding up Sachs' thoughts. She sighed at Sachs' puzzled expression. "An evil mercenary corporation took over most of this planet over the course of last year. The last Toa - the Rangers - have become legend by performing hit and run attacks on the vermin. Other new Toa have emerged, like. . .you? Maybe. But they're different. . . Better. Like the perfect balance between light and darkness. The Rangers are recruiting them, the word is. They are called- <em>you<em> are called a NegaToa."  
>"Thank you. Where can I find the Rangers?" Asked Sachs.<br>"I can't tell you, because they are spread thin until they strike, when they come together united as one army. So if you wait until that happens. . . You'll find Toa sneaking around at night. Follow one, and you might just find them. Watch out for blue mercenaries wearing a mask that looks a little bit like yours, okay? But if you are really desperate to find them, try going to mountain Kardas." She said. "A dragon once lived there, deep inside of it, but it's gone now. Somewhere else." She pointed at a great looming mountain with strange cloud circling around it. "There it is. The one that has always has grey clouds around it that keep raining. Clouds shaped like the three virtues."  
>"Thank you!" Said Sachs, beginning to walk off in the mountains direction.<br>"Wait!" Said the Ga-Matoran, pulling on his wrist. "There's something else. . ." She rummaged around in her cart for a minute. She pulled out a Kanohi Garai. "Take this to their leader. And say it was from Macku. And that she will wait as long as need be."  
>He took the Garai. It clearly meant something to her. "Of course. You have my word."<br>She trundled off with her cart, hymning a sad tune. He looked to mountain Kardas and activated his telescopic sight, peering at its peak. A fire emerged blazing from it, yet just below it cloud poured heavily, giving the mountain a runoff going all the way around it.

"Out with it, child! What is it you so desperately need to convey?" Asked the Arkdenth chieftain.

"I think-"  
>"Think? Why must you speak around corners?"<br>"I'm leaving the camp." Said Kamio.  
>"What? Why?"<br>"To uphold the honor of this tribe, naturally. If you won't fight tyranny like those before us, I will."  
>"Watch your mouth!" The chieftain smiled at him and slid back in his seat a bit further. "Besides, you won't go. You're next in line for this throne, and to leave you would forfeit your line of succession."<br>"So be it." Said Kamio, turning to leave.  
>"Stop! You hold the Antisabre! You can't leave with it!" Shouted the chieftain.<p>

Kamio looked over his shoulder, "I forfeit my line of succession- so be it. But I believe that our last chieftain stated the Rule of Honor, about the possession of the Antisabre with a cowardly chieftain on the Throne?"  
>"Why. . . Go, you selfish little bastard. See if the Arkdenth actually need a pseudo-symbol to survive."<p>

"They don't," Said Kamio, stopping at the door, "they just need it to thrive."


	10. Chapter 9)The Second Quest For The Masks

_**The Second Quest for the Masks**_

_**Two hundred Years After the Octagon Coup of Toa**_

Sachs had long researched how to enter Mountain Kardas. Today, he found out how. Today, he would infiltrate the Toa hideout to become one of them. He could somehow feel fellow fiery eyes watching him calmly. He didn't know how, exactly.

Kamio watched from a perch on a high rock, quite high on Mountain Kardas. On the complete opposite side to Sachs- unknown to him, he sees Octagon Mercenaries below, doing a routine check of the mountain. Just within hearing range, he cannot help but eavesdrop.  
>"Come in Delta Base, this is Rancor squad. . . I say again, come in Delta Base, this is Rancor squad. . . . . Nope, I got nothing."<br>"Me neither, Sir!"  
>"Guess we'll have to blow our way in."<br>"I could've sworn I saw that Toa of Fire enter here." Kamio could tell that voice was an Agori. Traitorous bastards.  
>"Shu'p! Let the professionals work, here." Jumping from his perch, Kamio then leapt upon the Octagon, fighting with his Antisabre, taking one by surprise and quickly killing him. The other four fought him fiercely and one managed to overpower him. Kamio punched him right in the gut, and the Glatorian was mortally wounded. Roots ingrained the feet on one other, but that was all Kamio could muster. One jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. He pulled out a small dagger, and Kamio spotted a <em>whole<em> lot more mercenaries coming in from either side. He could hear them dying, and static, while he fought off his assailant. The mercenary flicked one of Kamio's hands away to just get the dagger so close to his armour that Kamio recognized his end when- _pop!_ The mercenaries head exploded, and from behind the shattered brains and mask he saw a black and orangish-yellow figure. As his vision quickly returned, he saw the figure had an Avohkii covered by a balaclava, and he wore a tattered cloak. He held two pistols, of which he holstered to pick Kamio up as he passed out.

Asable lead Sachs inside through the holographic image of rock, passing through it effortlessly, inside Mountain Kardas. "Welcome to Mountain Kardas, NegaToa." Said the fiery Ranger.  
>"Nega... Toa?" Said a puzzled Sachs.<br>"Hmm." A man in a balaclava and cape stood before him and Asable. "You're not as educated as I expected. Still wise for your age, I should suppose. Asable, tend to our injured tribal. Lynse could use a hand dressing the wounds on his back." Asable nodded and ran off to the infirmary. Sachs was left alone with the man in the cape. His balaclava covered a mask that Sachs somehow felt he should recognize. The halls of this great Mountain stronghold were expertly carved, with torches lining the sides and scattered all around to illuminate the place- and it worked splendidly.  
>"And you are, young NegaToa?" Sachs opened his mouth to speak- "Actually wait, no. It's my time to explain a bit. You are a NegaToa, not born of natural means nor of have you any light residing in you. Some make a choice to side with the Octagon Corporation, but some. . . Have sense."<br>"Some see light by peering into the darkness, yes? I'm Sachs."  
>"Something to note about NegaToa is that they are much more aggressive than regular Toa. When they work in perfect tandem they are unstoppable, and yet when lead astray they are so easily picked off."<br>"A delicate balance." Said Sachs.  
>"Naturally, as temperamental as all shadowed beings should be, would you not agree?"<br>"Yes. Yes, I would."  
>"I'm Roark. I am the leader of Mountain Kardas- a stronghold of a people who have begged for redemption and gotten it. The Skrall. But my friend Ajax, their chieftain can tell you all about that. You will, with training, lead my NegaToa team. In return, you get to take down Octagon how you see fit. An army such as ours needs more than a few minds to make it great. Diversity is the ultimate battle plan. Is that acceptable?"<br>"Keep 'em guessing. Yes, that's quite workable" Said Sachs.  
>"Good." Said Roark. "Welcome. . . To the Army of the Rangers."<p>

A gold and black Toa bearing a golden Kanohi Hau walked straight past Sachs and handed Roark a Kanohi Volitak. "Here, Roark. Rumour has it that after his mutation, Roodaka kicked his mask into the sea of Odina. So, potentially, this Volitak could have been Toa Nuparu's or. . . Or _his_. . ."  
>"Hmm." Grunted Roark. "Interesting. This is Sachs."<br>"Sachs." Said Latroka, looking at him. He realized that his mask was odd. "Interesting mask you got there. Looks like a cross between a Hau and an Akaku." And with that, he walked on. It was only then that Sachs realized he was mostly synthetic- a cyborg by any sorts. Synthetic legs, lower arms. . . Some of his chest, his back even. It made a slight _whur _as he walked. Yet he seemed built lightly, almost sleek. Sneaky. In a good way.  
>"Latroka's not big on. . . People. Excuse him."<p>

Wreax stood, looking to a pool of crystal clear water. It was a layer of perfect glass, void or any imperfections. And he, himself reflects while staring into his own reflection. He is the only Toa of Plasma on record. Legend said something of Zaktan the Piraka killing one once. Legend. He is the only of his kind. The Su-Matoran, long dead. Toa of Plasma were supposed to be white and orange. He was black and silver with orange accents. He was shadowed. He was a shadowed one, in other words. And now that the Order of Mata Nui has fallen, and the Dark Hunters have succeeded in their power play, Wreax is the last Toa of Plasma there can ever be, and here he is. Shadowed. A he has been for the longest time. Ever since he killed that Toa of Water. What was her name, Gaj? Yes, that was it, Gaj. She made him think of "Stargazer", the reason he left the Dark Hunters. The reason he started a war. The reason that the world was dominated by tyrannical and totalitarian corporations. He was the catalyst in the end of the world. Here, he looks into the deep water. He could jump in right now, let the water inhale for him. No one would ever know he was gone.

Asable walks outside to check for the Octagon Corp Mercs' bodies. Bending to pick one up, a blade comes from nowhere and strikes his arm from the shoulder. The corpse he was holding drops. So does his right arm. Looking up, a shadowy figure is above him with a blade. The blade's tip rests softly on the ground, a dividing line between his arm and the corpse. He tries to stand but collapses. His eyes roll in his head.

The round leaves the barrel of the gun. Procedurally, she pull back the bolt and push it back, locking in the next shot before the first bullet sprays brainmatter everywhere. Touching her comm piece, Lynse patches through to Roark.  
>"Roark, we've got a problem outside of the base. Bring backup <em>immediately<em>."  
>Over two miles away, Lynse can't help but take her eye off of the scope of her sniper rifle. She slings it onto her back, taking one final deep breath in looking down from the high mountain she stands atop of. . . Then turning on her heel and running off the jagged peak to soar downwards towards the injured Toa.<p>

"But if I jumped in now. . . It would ruin the perfected stillness of this pool. I must bid you goodbye, water. Who knows. . . Maybe I'll see you again, on a darker day."

Roark phased through the holographic cliff face to see Asable lying in a pool of blood. His arm was gone, yes, but the blood was from the Glatorian beside him who's head was exploded. _Lynse. _Four Skrall followed him out. One glanced at Roark, then to the his three subordinates. "Bring him in! Heres, cover us!"  
>Heres the Skrall watched their sight lines with his laundered laser carbine only for green to eclipse his scope.<p>

Lynse and Roark grabbed Asable and hauled him inside. "Forget his arm, it's useless to us now!" Said Lynse to the Skrall about to pick it up.

Kamio woke up to blurry surroundings. It looked like a medical bay of some sort.  
>"An infirmary." Said the golden figure beside him. "You're in an infirmary."<br>"In Mountain Kardas? . . . What are you?" Asked Kamio.  
>"A heretic. A philosopher. My own church. A ripple in a larger pond. At what point does a window become a mirror?"<br>"What? When. . . When you, uh. . . Well, when it's opacity-"  
>"When you can see yourself in it, friend. Each NegaToa must choose how they will enter Mountain Kardas. It defines their logic, their way of life, their former culture, their personality, the point at which a person can see their own likeness in them. . . Everyone has a similarity to each and every one else. Just one. One definable one. That, my friend. . . Is the point at which some transparent becomes a mirror." And with that, he began to walk out of the room.<br>"Wait. . . Are you a _Ranger_?" asked Kamio, his vision distorting again.  
>"Maybe, I am- no, no better yet, better question- are <em>you <em>a _Ranger_?"

Rubi watched the other two try. And succeed. . . Somewhat. Now it was her turn. With her jetpack she took to the peak of the mountain.

Audin approaches the Mountain, his pickaxe over his shoulder. The sun is setting in the distance as this knight-like figure walks on.

"_Roses are red, and violets are blue, one day we'll cross down blood gu_-"  
>"Hey, Davant?"<br>Davant sighed. "What is it, Ajax?"  
>"Sorry. Hate it when somebody interrupts me, too. But this is important." Ajax sat down beside Davant, who was outside, watching from a wall the snow-capped mountains unmoving grace.<br>"Go ahead, brother. Lay it on me."  
>"Davant. . . Asable almost died today." Davant looked at Ajax and raised an eyebrow.<br>"How?"  
>"Nope. Certainly not!" Joked Ajax.<br>"_How, _not _Hau_. Was he shot?"  
>"No. Arm chopped off."<br>"Damnit. Octagon?"  
>"Pfft. Who else, these days." Said Ajax. "Not sure what Roark's plan is. Can we get more allies at this stage? I doubt we're strong enough. . . To stage our own coup. . . But, these days we're losing more Toa than we're collecting masks. I mean. . . Latroka's hands. . . Wreax's body changing so curiously. . . Lynse becoming more like you. . . Solitary, and now Asable's arm. I think the world's all going to hell."<br>Davant opted for silence for a full minute. "Nothing to be afraid of, brother. He world all went to hell two hundred years ago."  
>The sun finally dipped between the Mountains, and it all became a shade darker.<p>

"Let's just worry about bringing it back."

Ajax heard something running up behind him. Turning swiftly and stomping, he caused a slight tremor. The Skrall stopped dead in his tracks. He kneeled.  
>"None of that. Get up." Said Ajax.<br>The Skrall- Heres- got up. "Sir! We've a problem! In the Protodermis chambers. . . We've found some_thing_!"

Roark stared into the solid Protodermis. He tapped the crystallized substance that covered his soldiers discovery- A Toa, frozen in time.

Rubi torched some foliage on the side of the mountain, revealing an entrance- or maybe a small hole for snipers to peep through or mount up their rifles. Either worked. She creeped inside of it, flamethrower gauntlet held in front of her. She walked until she saw two Skrall guarding the door that led to the entrance. "You boys wouldn't happen to know a . . . _Roark_, would you?" They raised their rifles but Rubi bashed their heads together. "Easy, fellas." She said, walking away.

Audin was at the side of Mountain Kardas, by a cliff face. Taking his pickaxes, he began to scale the rocks, slowly but surely.

A being born of an infected Kanohi Miru. Formerly something else entirely. A vigilante of his current incarnation. Shavox, NegaToa of Electricity, approached an Octagon mercenary who was separated from his group and put his hand over his mouth as he dragged him into the shadows.  
>"Hey, you! Hey, what'd you think you're doing?! Open fire!"<br>_Oops. _Shavox had gotten clumsy. Shavox put a the zap cannon to the merc's back and fired it. One last kill.  
>Toa can't afford to get clumsy these days. And as the bullets came,<br>_Shavox had gotten himself killed. But when one dies, another shall take his place. Another MUST take his place._

"Protodermis. . . It will take the Ranger's Unity to melt this." Said Krakua, one of the few Toa to escape the coup.  
>"No it won't." Said a Glatorian Roark didn't recognize. A woman- red and black with some gunmetal. She wore a Miru shaped mask. Klorin put her hand in front of her.<br>"Who are you?" Asked Klorin, an eyebrow raised.  
>"Heya, Klorin. You look different." Said the woman.<br>"Rubi?"  
>Instead of moving forward she put forth her flamethrower gauntlet and began to torch the Protodermis. Roark rolled out of the way. It began to melt.<p>

"Commander! Commander Balin, Sir!" Said a grunt.  
>"What is it?"Asked the Octagon Commander Balin.<br>"We're running preliminary tests, now, Sir." Said the grunt.

"Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus, oh, oh, Amadeus-"  
>"POLONKO, GET OFF YOUR ASS!" Said Balin to the Glatorian at monitoring post.<br>"Yes, yessir, yessir, okay, I'm sorry, Sir"  
>"Shuttup." Interrupted Balin. "Just fire up the jolts."<br>"Yessir. Discharging. . . ." They watched as electricity surged through the Kualsi of a fallen Toa. It lifted the mask up, black scorch marks being created, as if uncloaking.  
>"Sir, stop the test! Our instruments are off!" Shouted another research Merc.<br>"Shut it down." Said Balin. The merc did so.  
>"We wouldn't have been able to measure the voltage necessary to shatter a Toa's Kanohi."<br>"To create the Zap Cannon, we need to get our shit tucked." Said Balin, eying him sternly.

"There. That's one . . . Thing defrosted." Said Rubi. Matoro raised an eyebrow.  
>"Defrosted?"<br>"Sorry. Poor choice of words." She said.  
>"Is he okay?" Asked a Skrall.<br>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Said the one beside him. Everyone looked at the ground. The first Skrall was embarrassed. "Yeah, after fifty-fucking million years of being frozen on protodermis he's going to get up, and walk away. Dumbass."  
>" . . . You two done?" Asked Ajax.<br>"Keep an eye on him, Ajax." Said Roark. "You- Rubi and Klorin, with me."

Roark and Klorin ascended stairs at a breakneck pace with Rubi in pursuit.  
>"Welcome to the Rangers, Rubi." Said Roark. "You're the third of your kind to arrive here."<br>"Third?" Rubi Asked.  
>"I can explain later, but for now. . . I'm waiting for something on the roof. A. . . package." He took the final step and walked out onto a small plateau on the top.<br>"This is. . . Strange." Said Rubi.  
>"Look!" Said Klorin. "There it is, Roark! Matoro found it!"<br>Roark sighed. "You know, if I hadn't urged Vakama to make Tahu rescue them, he'd be walking back with his brothers and sister right now."  
>There was an awkward silence of remorse. "So. . . What is it?"<br>"That?" Said Roark. "You'll see." He jumped suddenly. Sliding down the Mountain with ease on his sword.

Matoro stopped and watched the Toa of Iron ride down the Mountain. With Mountain Stark being so large, it took him a good two minutes.

"Evening Matoro." Said Roark. He couldn't help but feel empowered by this truly unique being in Matoro's captivity. "I trust that you were the only one to make it back?"  
>"The only one able to resist it. . . The mind control."<br>"I knew it! Shit, though, that's five good men."  
>"This doesn't make up for it, but I found a research centre belonging to our favourite world dominating group, whom are running a research centre to overcharge Kanohi and shatter them. They are testing it with the Kualsi of a fallen Toa. I remember a Le-Matoran whom bore a mask like that on Voya Nui. . . Was there ever a Toa Vakia?"<br>"Hmm. I'm not sure. I'll ask Klorin, once she gets here."

A few hours after Matoro's arrival, the 7 Rangers gathered around the being Matoro has captured.  
>"Klorin," began Roark, "did you know a Toa Vakia before The Coup?"<br>"Yes." She said. "He was a Toa of Air on a Toa team consisting of him, Gelu, Mallum, Orde, Zaria and a Vorox. He is believed to have fallen during the raid on the Village."  
>"Okay. Thanks."<br>"Are you getting this started or what?" Asked their spectator.  
>"You really are determined to make a first impression, aren't you, Rubi?" Asked Davant.<br>"Ewww." She said. Davant grunted.

"Alright, people! Asable, are you okay for this?"  
>"Roark, I'm fine!"<br>"The way of the warrior is strong with you." Said Latroka, with respect in his voice.

Roark threw his blade point first into the ground, and shot the golden being with his thornax launcher. It roared at him. "Now!" The six Toa focused their elemental powers at it. It roared in pain, beginning to glow. The Avohkii began to glow by itself, preparing for a light blast.  
>"Time to open the curtains and let the sunshine in!" Said Roark, with a roguish smile. The Mask blasted a wide, pounding, forceful blast which separated the being.<br>"Toa!" Shouted the green being. Rubi instantly flicked around her flamethrower to face him. It was some kind of Skakdi.  
>"Zaktan! My name is Roark! You've been gone for a long time. Listen before you do something stupid!"<br>Zaktan moved his fingers. "Have. . . Am I-"  
>"Cured. Zaktan, I've cured you. You are no longer mate of protodytes."<br>Zaktan eyed Roark. He was still not convinced. "Is this a trick?"  
>"No, this is to win me an audience with a person that can help me."<br>"You have me listening. . ."  
>"The Toa are dead. But so is Teridax. I only wish you could have been there to see it. . . However, a few Makuta remain. The Toa need to be revived, which we can do by collecting their Kanohi masks. If you, Zaktan, and your Piraka, join our cause. . . I, Roark, Leader of the Rangers, promise you the undying rights to expel Makuta from this world. And that's not all. . ."<br>"You're offer is tempting, Toa. I won't deny it. Tell me how the Toa are dead?"  
>"The Octagon Mercenary Corporation took the biggest settlement on this planet by surprise. My team was not there. Slowly, the few remaining fell one by one. The planet was not inhabited fully, so the corporation only had to take about a seventh of the planet. We regrouped here and began building an army. An army to fight back. With special sectors, for different things. Assassination, breaching, search and rescue, of course, search and retrieval, for the masks, research- and least but most importantly- <em>espionage<em>. Our spies found out Octagon has major dies to a literal plague of yours, Zaktan, and the rest of your men." Said Roark. Zaktan's eyes narrowed, and Roark could see he was sold. Thok smiled. He seemed impressed by Roark's ability to talk a Piraka into aligning with him. "It has major ties to a shady organization of thieves, bounty hunters and mutants. Behind me stands Wreax. I believe you two met during your Dark Hunter days?"  
>Wreax looked at Zaktan. "Yeah. He killed me." Zaktan actually smiled, like he did when he had his foot on Wreax's head. "He thought." Wreax cracked his knuckles.<br>"Now you get to fight _with _him. With _us_. I know that Piraka have nothing against Toa. And I know that we can work together. And I promise you the kills of the Makuta, and the Shadowed One."  
>"Deal." Said Thok and Zaktan in unison.<p>

Roark could hear very weird sounding footsteps from behind him. He turned, and facing him as a tall, skinny figure with a giant claymore and wearing. . . The Ignika? It took a minute to register.  
>"Greetings. I, am lost. Can you help me?" It said.<br>Roark took a step towards it. It sounded like a man. He had an eyebrow raised, and an unsure expression. "I'm not sure, pal. Where are you looking to go?"  
>"Atero. I must meet with the Kindred One."<br>"The Kindred One?" Said Wreax. Roark looked at him. "He's been gone for millions of years. . ."  
>"Kindred One?" Asked Roark.<br>"The legend of a good king who split himself into the six element lords. He refused to be looked at as a ruler, just a protector. He was _the Kindred One_. All flocked to him. He had a side, a man who could convert energy. And when the Kindred One caused havoc-"  
>"How did he cause havoc?" Asked Roark.<br>"The seven tribes fought over him." Said the man. "Fire, water, air, earth, rock, ice and sand."  
>"Once one tribe created the Annona, a being that caused the dreaming plague. . . the iron peoples were killed off. And so, the Kindred One split himself into six beings. And the man at his side. . . Became the new <em>deity.<em>" Continued Wreax.  
>"And that man. . . Was me. I was frozen until I was needed. You may call me. . . Deity." Said the man. "I understand what is happening. The Octagon. This mask tells me. . ."<br>"Energy cannot be created or destroyed." Said Rubi. "Energy conversion. . . It's essentially the powers of _life_. No wonder the mask choose you."  
>"I must go now, but I will be back. I sense need of my help. A spirit. . . he is endangered." Said Deity, walking off. Roark looked at Wreax.<br>"The Kualsi!" They both said, in unison.


	11. Chapter 10) Not Out Of The Woods

Roark had called this meeting very quickly. It was no surprise, what with the coming of the NegaToa.  
>In doing so, he gave two people an opportunity to infiltrate the Mountain.<br>And only one was wanted.

Audin climbed, still with his pickaxe buried within the wall. His pickaxe had a diamond head, and it's hilt at its core was made of gold, with wood around it. Audin would climb with it, then jump to a ledge, then attract the pickaxe's core with his Toa Powers, before repeating. It was slow, tedious work. It tempered him, gave him time to think. It functioned like a brain reset, where all his current on-goings got thought through.

"Running test currently. . . Oops. . . Running test for Project Lavender now." Said the dim-witted Glatorian.  
>"Damnit, kid!" Said Commander Balin. The Inner Octagon wouldn't be happy if his work wasn't finished within this week. It was a hard line to walk. Command didn't have an infinite supply of Kanohi Masks. This Kualsi-class was about all he'd get. The hard part was not damaging the Kanohi until he was sure he could instantly destroy it with a powerful electrical surge. Which he would compact into a cannon- the Zap Cannon.<p>

Little did he know, though, what lies above him. In the glass above him- and above that again, kneels an ancient. A great being by any other name.

"Corr! Wake up!" Yelled Balin across the room. The tired Glatorian wordlessly sat up at his post.  
>"Start the experiment!"<p>

"A dragon, you say?"  
>"Of the ocean blue." Said Lynse.<br>"Well then. . . Have you it?"  
>Lynse held up the Kanohi. And with it came a breeze. "I have Lewa's Miru."<p>

A year after the death of their brother, Tahu, the Toa Mata were still hidden, dispersed, and out of contact with each other. High-ranking Octagon wanting them gone, they were headhunted, and Lewa was captured. And of the other four Mata- Pohatu, Onua and Gali, the three surrendered. Kopaka, cold as ice, lead himself on his own path of vengeance, before choosing to fall on his own sword. Last year, a massive heist was put in motion to get the Kanohi Miru of Lewa, who was rumoured to be dead. It reeked true and the Miru was collected successfully . In the end, however, Roark lead a Skrall squadron to their deaths for it.  
>It changed him, moulded him into the leader he needed to be.<p>

"Good." Said Roark. He looked to Lynse. "You ready?"  
>"Brother," She said, poised to fly, "you haven't seen nothing-anything yet." She was about to lunge when he grabbed her arm.<br>"Treespeak? _You_ embracing culture?"  
>"Aye-yes." She grinned. Then, from the peak she took off and took the dragon's attention. A massive Rahi, cradled on a flat, wide iceberg in the ocean, not very far from the overhang of rocks where Roark stood. He lay down and took a firm hold of the mounted sniper rifle. It belonged to Wreax, who was issued it personally by the Shadowed One during his time with the Dark Hunters. Whatever happened to him- or them, once they evacuated? The last Dark Hunter Roark had heard of was "Artefact". And that was two hundred years ago. He checked the magazine with the corner of his eye, taking it out, inspecting it and refitting it while keeping his eye firmly on Lynse attacking the dragon. He nestled into the cheek rest on its stock. He heard <em>whoosh<em> noises closing in on him.  
>"Bah, just when I was getting comfortable." He groaned as a hulking red airborne Toa grabbed him, carrying him into the air. "You know Asable," he shouted up, "you should learn how to shoot a rifle!"<br>"After those damn Octagon. . . " He thought of his arm. "You might have to teach me."  
>"I know what I just said but our resident <em>pure one<em> is staying that way!"  
>Lynse reached behind her to grab the sniper rifle off of her back and fire three shots in lightning succession into the dragon's left ear. Off balance, Roark fired a shot into its right ear, penetrating right through its centre. It lashed wildly at the Toa. Asable flew Roark around in circles to confuse it before Roark ran out of patience.<br>"Damn it." He lurched up into Asable, his iron-barbed body provoking a reaction in Asable to drop him. Roark fell on the huge Dragon. Rising up from his impromptu landing her reached behind him for his daggers. Asable flew above, torching the dragon channelling fire from his flamesword. Lynse Reloaded and dropped the Miru, kicking it and her spent magazine at Roark, the magazine hitting him in the head but catching the mask like he was paid to do it and running breakneck up the beast.

The Kualsi rose while Deity watched from his perch on glass above the institute. The volts supercharged the mask, which began to show cracks. It was now or never.  
>"I don't have the time to plan, now." Deity said, breaking through the glass to fall through. He stood up with five mercs rifle raised at him and out-held his hands to manipulate the electricity.<br>"What's he doing?!"  
>Balin stood, interested. "Cease and desist at once, Glatorian- <strong>remove his mask<strong>!"  
>Deity let his arms down. His work was done. He knelt on one knee, then sprang up, gone as fast as he came.<br>"What was-"  
>"Uhh- Sir, we've got other problems!" Said a soldier, aiming at one angry Kualsi bearing Toa.<p>

Roark charged up the dragon with reckless abandon. It was what set him apart, suicide missions were his playground. The dragon reared and Roark jumped before digging his daggers into its hide to cling on while it fell down again, causing Roark to backflip over it, breaking free his daggers and letting his pace continue up the mighty beast.

"_HuuuuRAAAAGH!" _Roared the Toa while he used his large silver gauntlet to ram the Octagon grunts into walls. Brushing them aside he ran to Balin, towering above the small man. He grunted into his face. He punched Balin, right in the chest. Unbeknownst to the enraged and power-full Toa, crushing his vertebrae. He escaped the facility in this state.

Roark reached the head of the dragon and shone the piercing light of the Avohkii into the beast, through its skull, the hard light beam carving a giant hole through the beast, instantly killing it.  
>"Lynse, hold it up!" He roared. He held the Miru high while he channelled the dead beast's energy.<br>A figure starting to form, a dull outline of a dead man. A dead Spirit of Air.

The Toa of Air started walking, head down, eyes up. He felt something coming up behind him, turned his head and used his Kualsi to teleport behind his follower.  
>"A true master of the mask."<br>"Who are you?" Asked the Toa.  
>"Deity. Who are you?"<br>The Toa's expression softened. He looked surprised, as if he had just exited a confused state. "Deity, eh? You're not one of those _others_, are you?"  
>"Son," Said Deity, "You've been gone a l-" The Toa suddenly beat Deity back with his gauntlet, without warning.<br>"Be honest. How did you get that mask?" He asked.  
>Deity wasn't sure how to respond in a way that might please this confused man. "It. . . Choose me."<br>"Alright. . . Are you a Toa?"  
>Instead of replying, Deity asked "Who are you?"<br>"I am . . ." The Toa grunted. "Vakia. Toa of Air."  
>"I am Deity. . . Toa of Life." He put his arm around Vakia's shoulder."Son, we've got a lot to talk about."<br>"I'm listening."  
>"Do you remember anything about your death, Vakia?"<br>"Only. . . Only that I wasn't happy about going out like I did. . . That's it." He said, head still down.

The Miru gave form to a strange, clunky, youthful and rebirthed figure. Toa Lewa. But. . . Not a Toa Nuva. He had been reverted into how he looked during the time of Teridax's first defeat.

"Yes- well, you were killed in a coup of Toa by a Mercenary Corporation named Octagon. They. . . Well, you'll have to get the full story from Roark, but the condensed version is-"  
>"Roark?"<br>"I'm getting to it." Said Deity. He inhaled. "Roark is a Toa of Iron who. . . Well, Roark _was_ a Matoran of Iron before him and his Ga-Matoran friend, Klorin were abducted by Rahkshi. Then- blank."  
>"Blank?" Asked Vakia.<br>Deity was just saying what the mask was telling him. "He... Doesn't know what happened for the next few years. He just one up one day and several years had passed. Likewise for six other Toa- the aforementioned Klorin, Ajax, a former Skrall Agori-"  
>"I know him." Said Vakia.<br>"... Lynse, a female Le-Matoran,"  
>"What?"<br>"Don't ask her." That's what the mask told him to say, at least. "Davant, a Ko-Matoran, Asable, a Ta-Matoran, and. . . Oh, yes, a notable Po-Matoran named Latroka. They were seen as prodigies to take out the Titan- a different story for another day. While they were distracted elsewhere, the Octagon invaded the great village and felled most Toa. Scattered, remaining ones went into hiding or. . . Left this world of their own accord."  
>"Damn. Suicide? Who exactly?"<br>"Kopaka. . . Tarix. . . and some even fear. . . Takanuva." The mask told him instantly who Takanuva was. And his relevance, and his mask. . . And it's relevance.  
>"I'm- n-no!" Said Vakia, pushing Deity away and walking in a different direction. "I can't believe this. . ."<br>"You just returned from the dead, son! You _can_ believe it!"  
>"Well then I choose not to!"<br>"Then choose to rebel!" Shouted Deity. That got his attention.

Asable shot across the dragon and picked up the Toa of Air - Lewa - and begun flying towards the rocky outcrop where Roark had been situated. Roark ran to the other end of the Dragon while it began to crumble, it's very essence having left it, taking him about twenty seconds. Lynse waited for him at the other end, and he jumped from its tail to catch her hand. She hauled him upwards to the outcrop, dropping him by Lewa. He landed softly with a thud of his boots. Lewa wasn't as tall as him, so he bent on a knee. Lewa then towered above _him_.  
>"Toa Lewa. I am Roark the Ranger. I understand your pride but for the moment you must let us help you." Roark put his hand on the spirit of Air's shoulder. "If you <em>ever<em> want to bring Tahu back, you _must_ do as we say, walk like we walk, run when we run, and fight when we fight."  
>"Boss, we've got-"<br>"Stop calling me that, Lynse, damnit."  
>"Roark, we've got bigger problems. There's an Octagon patrol inbound." Said Lynse.<br>Ajax emerged from the bush, his Kanohi Falo glowing. "I sense imminent dishonor unless we get the hell outta here."  
>Roark stood up. "Blades ready, friends. I'll take Lewa, we're not leaving him here."<br>Lewa came out of his dazed state, standing straight and brandishing a shiny silver Air Axe.  
>"No. I hope-think not."<p>

"Rebel? Rebel what?" Asked Vakia.  
>"The Octagon Corporation took over the world. It sounds ridiculous-"<br>"I've heard of it being done before." Said Vakia, folding his arms. Suddenly, the mask told Deity of the Makuta taking over the Matoran Universe.  
>"O-oh. That was. . .Terrible, yes I'm sorry-"<br>"Uh, actually, know what, I got over it." Said Vakia, eyebrow raised. What was this person, an alien?  
>"Yes, well," Deity cleared his throat, "since the population was either spread thin or extremely dense and didn't cover much of the world anyway, the Octagon Corporation had little problems pushing their domination."<br>Vakia loosed his arms. "Damn. . . ." He sat down on a rock behind him, felt above his eyes on his mask in stress. "So who was it? That Roark?"  
>"Yes. It was Roark who turned an exiled people into honorable warriors, turning barbarians into civilized soldiers of freedom."<br>"Freedom?" Said Vakia.  
>"Oh. . . yes. . . " The mask began to tell Deity of the horrors the Octagon had committed. . . "Public executions, humiliations, gas attacks, rape. . . oh, the terrible things. . . Before they killed Toa Gali-"<br>He stopped himself. He cleared his throat again. "They-"  
>"Don't. I know exactly what they did." Said Vakia, walking back towards the facility where he had left the mercenaries unconscious.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"To kill some dirtbags."<br>"Vakia, don't!" Said Deity. Vakia stopped. "That's not the way of the Toa!"  
>"Toa. . . Does that name <em>mean<em> anything, anymore?"  
>"Not to the Rangers." Admitted Deity. "Roark's rebellion. Come on, let's head back while we still can, Vakia."<br>Vakia turned to walk with Deity. "The thought of those scumbags... Raaaaaaaaargh!" Volts flared from his back in his rage.  
><em>Another Dual-elemented Toa, alike Roark? Could their fates be entwined? <em>Thought Deity.

Roark looked around. "Where are they coming from?"  
>"North." Said Ajax, sensing dishonor.<br>"As always. Follow me!" Said Roark.  
>"I don't understand. Who are Octagon?" Asked Lewa.<br>"Just follow me!" Said Roark, breaking off into a sprint, heading Northwest, in a different vector to the patrol. They entered a swampy forest, dark and wet. They moved quick but deliberately, the only sounds were the slapping of puddles as they trod through them. Roark reached a clearing and looked to his left, to see none other than a second Octagon patrol, "There's the rebels, fire!" Roark punched the ground and light swelled from around him, giving a flashbang effect from his Kanohi Avohkii. Continuing his sprint, they broke into a path of muddy dirt in the outskirts of the forest. Roark saw another patrol ahead, and turned to his friends, "Shh..." He had spotted an old and dilapidated small cottage not too far ahead. Veering to walk into it, he urged his people through before keeping his eyes on the road as he closed the door behind him. He turned to see Lynse pointing her rifle at the residents.  
>"Oh hell. . ." Roark whispered, a hand lowering Lynse's sniper rifle for her. "I'm sorry folks. We thought-"<br>"It was empty." Smiled a blue-armoured Glatorian woman. She looked younger than the other two residents- maybe their daughter. Suddenly, Roark realized she had a light bright orange stripe on her armour.  
>"I-I'm Roark the Ranger, and these are my fellow Toa." He struggled to speak, "You're from the Iron Tribe?" He asked, excited.<br>"Yes, she is." Said a familiar voice, turned around, watching the rain pour down outside the window.  
>Asable's expression changed and he grew angry. "All of that about the way of the warrior and self-sacrifice. And you just hid here, like a coward, <em>Tarix<em>."  
>Roark was just in for one surprise after another. The young woman stepped between them.<br>"I'm Denvor. You must be the Rangers?" She said, her eyes alight, clearly having heard tales of the Ranger life. She went straight to shake Roark's hand. "You must be Roark! Oooh! You're taller than I expected." Roark raised an eyebrow and shook her hand.  
>"Tarix. . . <em>you<em> spoke well of _us_ in "death"", eh?" Roark said. Denvor's mother suddenly got up from where she was sitting beside the fire. She was Iron Tribe, too.  
>"Oh. . ." Muttered Lynse. "That's why you live here!"<br>"Huh? . . ." Roark hadn't processed it yet. Love was an alien emotion to him, after all. Lynse was made from the essence of organics, so she knew from birth what love outside of families was. But people like Roark, Asable, Davant and Latroka were not organic. "Oh, the Octagon doesn't allow interracial couples. . . You're from the Iron Tribe, Ma'am, are you not?"  
>"Yes. She said. "My name is Larna." She avoided Asable's gaze. "And you're quite welcome to stay here until the storm blows over."<br>Roark nodded. "Well, thank you, er, Larna, if I may call you that." He looked at Asable and nodded at Tarix. "Uh, Asable, don't you think you owe Tarix an apology?"  
>"No." Said Asable. "But I'm sorry, old pal."<br>"I understand any resentment you may hold towards me, Asable, my youthful friend. Come, sit, all of you. Tell an old man what brought you here." The Rangers took a seat, except Lewa who was trying to look out the window to get a good look at the Octagon grunts. Denvor sat herself down on a lightstone stand behind them. She smiled at Roark when he sat down, who smiled back. It must have been reassuring to find some freedom fighters when Octagon was around. Sat down at the table, they say Tarix resting his helmet on the table, and Lynse, Ajax and Asable did the same with their Kanohi. Roark kept the Avohkii on.  
>"Oh, this is stuck to me. Sorry." He said, pointing at his Kanohi which he never liked taking off. Lynse gave him a stern look. "Well. . . It was him that brought us here, in a way." Said Roark, pointing towards Lewa with his thumb. Tarix looked over his shoulder and his jaw almost dropped.<br>"Spirit of Air!" He exclaimed. Roark couldn't help but smile at that. He could feel the hope rejuvenate within Tarix's heart. "Lewa lives! How did you-? Roark?"  
>"We killed one of the Octagon Corporations boundary enforcement Dragons." Said Lynse, straight faced.<br>"You killed a _dragon?_" Asked the shocked Tarix.  
>"It was all Roark. He reached the top of it and overloaded it with light from his Avohkii." Continued Asable.<br>"Of course. . ." Said Tarix, his arm that was previously holding up his head now resting on the table. "You have the Mask of Light. . ."  
>"I'm just happy-glad it doesn't shine like Takanuva's did." Said Lynse."<br>"Yeah, or Octagon would've found us a long time ago!" Added Asable.  
>Roark knew why. Roark had no hope. Roark didn't need it.<br>"So, Roark burns a hole through the Dragon and absorbed it's energy into Lewa's Miru to revive him from nothing." Finished Lynse.  
>"Well damn." Tarix said.<br>"Then," Said Ajax, " we almost ran into a patrol and ran here."  
>"At one point, we did." Said Roark.<br>"And Roark saved us. . . Again." Said Lynse. Denvor was a bit blown away by the tale of Roark's heroics.  
>"Just doing what a leader does."<br>"And a leader does as a winner does," Said Tarix, "Because a leader must win."  
>"True." Said Roark, taking a shining to Tarix. "Very true my friend."<br>" The secret to being a winner is already knowing the mistakes losers make-"  
>"And not making them yourself." Finished Roark.<br>Tarix paused, leaned in to Roark a bit. "You'll win this war for us, Roark, won't you? You'll free us from Octagon?"  
>Roark held his head a bit higher in thought, stopping to think for a second. "Yes. Yes I will."<p>

"It's just a mountain." Said Vakia, eying up Mountain Kardas. "Shit. You were crazy after all."  
>Deity just walked through the holographic projection over the entrance.<br>"I'm crazy to be doing this." Said Vakia, walking through. He was greeted staring into the faces of two Skrall, spears raised to his face, their own faces eclipsed by their shields.  
>"A barbaric people. . ." He muttered. One growled. "Oh, sorry. Blame him." He said pointing at Deity who was leading him down a long hallway.<p>

"I can't see-hear anymore Octagon." Said Lewa.  
>"So you understand it all now?" Asked Roark. He had ran through the basic history with him and Denvor, who had been living here since her birth. "Any questions?"<br>"No. . ." She said. She was more frightened of the Octagon now. Before she had answered the door to their patrols, and sometimes even talked to them in the forest, but now she didn't want to think about what would've happened if any bad men were with them. She cringed at the thought of it.  
>Roark could see it.<br>"Hey, hey, Denvor. Cool your jets." He said easily. "The Rangers won't let anything happen to you."  
>She stayed silent. "The Rangers never let anything happen to their friends. Alright?"<br>She nodded.  
>"The iron-Toa chat-speaks true, girl." Said Lewa. "I know. He has the confidence of Tahu and smarts of Onua."<br>"Well, that would be a compliment if they. . . Nevermind."  
>"And the foolishness of Pohatu, also."<br>Denvor giggled. Roark smiled. Lewa lamented over his dead brethren.

Tarix was outside, showing Lynse how to properly use a blade. It wasn't going well.  
>"I'm sorry I haven't been with the Rangers." Said Tarix. "And I'm sorry that I lied."<br>"I understand." Said Ajax, demonstrating his blade skill with some quick manoeuvres. "Folks need heroes."  
>"Sounds vaguely familiar." Said Asable.<br>"Whatever you say, Chief."

Roark was getting irritated by the persistent Toa of Air. "Lewa, if you don't get down from that window the-"  
>"Uh-oh. Too late-sorry." Said Lewa, watching a squad just outside.<br>Roark sighed. "I guess your dad wouldn't be too happy with blood in his humble abode, Denvor?"  
>"Got that right." She said. "I'll get them-"<br>"No." Said Roark. Take Lewa and get outta here. Have my men escort you, see if I can buy you some time."  
>"No. . ." She dismissed.<br>"Get out of here. Get to safety." Said Roark. "I'm not posing a plan. I'm initiating one."  
>She begrudgingly ran out back. Lewa followed, but stopped at the door. "I'll speak well of you."<br>"Do." Said Roark, getting a good grip on his long-handled sword. "Folks need heroes."  
>Lewa ran and Octagon Mercs broke down the door. "Hello gentlemen!" Lewa heard as he took off.<p>

Asable and Lynse did their duty.  
>"Duty my ass. Go!" Yelled Ajax to the two Toa and three Glatorian. "See you at the Mountain. I drag back Roark's raggedy ass if I have to." He ran inside to assist his brother.<p>

"Mother-oiler, I told her to-"  
>"Shut the hell up you damn fool." Said Ajax, leaping into battle, him and Roark pushing through short-sword bearing Octagon Corporation grunts. Outside the house they realized how much trouble they were in.<br>"Folks like you and me are inseparable." Said Ajax. "We're like Iruini and Norik. Except one of us won't be killed by Octagon during the coup."  
>"And the other won't be killed by Davant?" Asked Roark.<br>"A-yeah. Maybe." Said Ajax incapacitating a grunt. Suddenly a triple burst of explosive energy hit the ground, clearing the remaining nine grunts. "Well speak of the devil." Said Roark.  
>Toa Davant ran from the trees. "Easy, guys. I'm just here to have a good time like everyone else." The icy Toa smiled. "We've got Octagon everywhere. And Roark is hit, you moron, Ajax."<br>Roark checked his arms, then his legs. He had a small wound on his leg. "Near nothing. Octagon's going to be positively swarming. You got Latroka and Klorin holdin' the fort?"  
>"For whatever good it'll do." Said Davant, seriously.<br>"How'd you find us?" Asked Ajax.  
>"Follow the merc patrols long enough, you'll find a lot of things," said Davant, reaching to pull an Akaku from his back. "Picked it up last week. Wasn't sure when to tell you. You finish the mission?"<br>"Mission was a success." Said Roark, nodding to where the others had gone while jogging off in that direction, "Although our spirit of Air is with Tarix and some Iron Tribe members at the moment."  
>Davant almost stopped. "<em>Iron<em> tribe? Well I'll be stabbed. Good you found some kin."  
>"They seem like good people." Admitted Roark. "For now let's focus on you being able to meet them, which requires us getting ourselves to Mountain Kardas."<p>

This place was insane. To hear that a single man had brought nine men here and turned it into this... Following Deity's lead, he had reached the Mountain's Core. It was a small city down here! He spotted a familiar face among the crowds, who disappeared into the fray again.  
>"Was that Toa Matoro?"<br>Deity looked back and smiled. "Yes. Yes it was."  
>"How did you... Do that?"<br>"Roark is truly a legendary man, let us just say."

Davant, Roark and Ajax caught up with the rest of the group and were almost at the Mountain.  
>"I don't like this. We all remember what happened to the Great Village when most Toa were out?" Remarked Davant.<br>"Yeah," Said Ajax, "You just keep being reassuring to these good people we endangered."  
>"I didn't endanger anybody- just saved you sorry a-WHOA" Roark fell back and tripped him.<br>Tarix, Denvor and Larna lost it. Ajax almost fell over himself. Lynse and Asable were to focused on heading the group.

Far away, a warhammer clobbers down Octagon Feral trooper, before bashing the dazed man with his shield. He hadn't known the name of the Hagah he found dying today, yet he wished he had learned it. He promised the dying Toa to take his up warhammer, shield and quest: to free the people. He stayed by the man until he passed, and journeyed on. He took the map from his pouch. He carried on towards the _x_ placed upon Mountain Kardas. Waru the NegaToa Hagah of Stone travelled on.

Roark got his people in the Mountain.  
>"Tarix I just want to apologise again for-"<br>"Karma." Said Tarix. "For not being here sooner. Destiny has brought us here whether we like it or not."  
>"I think so too." Said Denvor. Roark gave her an impressed look, which seemed to flatter her. She was quite eager for someone so easygoing. Tarix said nothing at his daughters addition to the conversation.<br>"Well, you won't be able to go back for a while, so allow me to welcome you to Mountain Kardas," Said Roark, bringing them into the main hall- or rather, "Freetown".  
>"Mata Nui!" Denvor exclaimed.<br>Roark smirked in pride, "Glad you like it."  
>"Great Beings. . . This place is a sanctuary!" said Larna.<br>"Yeah. We'd take more in, but in a place like this overpopulation is our biggest threat." Explained Roark. "We're figuring out how to expand without drawing attention to ourselves."  
>"That's got to be a pain." Said Tarix.<br>"There aren't enough Volitaks in the world." Jested Lynse.  
>"Tell me about it." Said Roark. He spotted Wreax in the crowd, arms folded, waiting patiently for him. "Excuse me a moment. Ajax, Asable, why don't you show these folks where we can hold 'em? Davant, Lynse, with me."<br>"Bye!" Yelled Denvor, smiling. Roark looked back and smiled back. Tarix eyed her sternly.

"That you're only expression, Wreax?" Asked Roark to the annoyed Wreax.  
>"Just my expression when I'm about to kill myself." Said Wreax. "That idiot Deity just brought in the Kualsi guy. Vakia, remember? He's soft. Doesn't kill. No guns or anything."<br>Roark raised an eyebrow. "Well, the kid's just green, right?"  
>"Nope." Said Wreax. "He's soft as an. . . Well, he's like an egg."<br>"Really?"  
>"Well, it ain't going to be clean when they crack him open."<p>

"Anything you folks want to see?" Asked Ajax.  
>"It'd help if we knew what was actually here, friend." Said Tarix.<br>"There's a whole bunch of folks. One of the few surviving Glatorian who rebelled in the coup is located here. I believe you know him, he's a war buddy of yours."  
>Tarix eyed Ajax judgingly. ". . . A <em>jungle <em>tribe Glatorian?"  
>"The very one." Said Ajax, smiling. "He trains our rookies. Our Skrall, Matoran, Agori and even other Glatorians."<br>Tarix was pretty convinced that the Rangers were a capable fighting force now. "I'm surprised he's alive. He was just a rookie when the coup-"  
>"No. Gresh is dead. . . Titan killed him." Said Ajax.<br>"W-what?"

"Now, I know some of you are talking about infusing poison onto the tips of your weapons."  
>One Skrall shifted the balance of his stance.<br>"Some of you have even thought about carrying a magazine of poison tipped ammo."  
>Vastus paused for a second. "And I think that's a great idea."<p>

"But! We have much bigger problems." Said Wreax to Roark.  
>"Oh Mata Nui. . . What?"<br>"Roark, we had two infiltrations. A bounty hunter and a NegaToa. The bounty hunter. . . You should see." Said Wreax, urging Roark to follow him. They traversed many steps and passages until they reached an unmarked room.  
>"I believe the bounty hunter was hired by Octagon . . . but they still don't know we reside here."<br>Wreax. "Sachs and him. . . Fought. Killed each other." Wreax opened the room to reveal the two covered in blood. "Take a good look." Said Wreax. "From our demons we become stronger."  
>It was the case. Roark felt blood boil within him. "That what gets you? Why you're bigger than the average Toa? You demons fuel you."<br>"Yes." Said Wreax. "Yes they do."  
>"Gotta tell me about that sometime."<br>"No I don't." Said Wreax. "I don't tell anybody." Wreax sat down. "Take a moment. Bask in it. Think about it. Lament. Say your goodbyes. Let it empower you, make you stronger."  
>He went to walk out, stopping at the door.<br>"This grim scene is just a prelude to redemption."

Wreax walked out and made his way outside the mountain. Sitting on a large rock, he began to think.  
>"Hey, Wreax." Said Latroka, the only person sneaky enough to sit down beside him without him noticing.<br>"Latroka." Said Wreax.  
>"You know, I revealed the powers of my mask." He said.<br>"And?"  
>"My mask isn't just a <em>normal<em> mask of psychometry, is it? If you can find me the Kanohi of that Toa of Water you killed, I can show you what _would've _happened if you had not killed her on that fateful day." Explained Latroka.  
>Wreax looked at him. "And do tell why I would want that?"<br>"I don't know. If it would've been a happy ending, you hurry up your inevitable suicide, if you saved her from something worse, you'll have your demons purged."  
>"I know we've known each other for upwards of thousands of years and all, but why tell me?"<br>Latroka got up and walked away a bit, in his typical fashion. "In short, because destiny is a bitch, no matter what. I'm positive that in our universe destiny works on the principals of constants and variables. I believe that an unjust death was that Toa's constant, but the pain in it was a variable. That should be enough to motivate you."  
>Wreax tucked a thumb in his belt, standing up. "I know you have philosophy and sciences of this universe on lockdown. Thank you, friend."<p>

Wreax made his way down to his personal quarters, took his sniper rifle, his old katana and plasma pistol. He let Roark know he was leaving, and left the Mountain as the snow began to pelt it. His sniper rifle slung over his shoulder, sword in its scabbard and his hand resting lightly on his holstered pistol, he began his personal long patrol.


	12. Chapter 11) Finding the Clearing

Roark was sat at the head of the table. It was the last night of Tarix, Larna and Denvor staying under their protection. It had been half a year since they had arrived.  
>"So then- hayaha- he goes- haha- <em>whu tuk mei sword<em>!_" _Said Asable, delivering the punch line of a long-winded but worth-it joke, much to everyone's laughter. "_Whu tuk mei sword! Whu tuk mei sword_!" The laughter reached its peak at this point and he began to eat his meal rather than laugh at his own joke. Roark smiled. "You alright, Roark?"  
>"Never better. Times I see you like this just makes. . ." He stopped himself. "You folks just keep your spirits high, we can talk about depressions later. I've got some work to do." He got up and left.<br>"Alright, hey-hey, you know about any signs of Wreax's return?"  
>"No. If he dies on his quest he'll die happy. Or worse, he'll come back again."<br>"Hahahaha, alright, get outta here, I'll catch up with you later."

Roark made it halfway down the hall when he felt some iron behind him being shifted. It made an almost inaudible noise. Being spatially aware of nearby iron was helpful.  
>"Who moved that spoon?" He asked, not turning around, fingers inching towards his pistol.<br>"Shh. . ." Said an instantly recognizably female voice.  
>"Oh no." He said, his head dropping. "I was somewhat expecting this."<br>"Don't be a drag," Smiled Denvor, walking in front of Roark, "let's talk somewhere private."  
>"Why?" Asked Roark, walking behind her (which he somewhat enjoyed, being able to stab someone in the back is ideal for the dishonorable type). "I already know what you want from me."<br>"Do you, now?" She asked. "Are you sure?"  
>"Well when you put it like that. . . You scare the hell out of me."<p>

Reaching his room, he opened it and lat her walk in before him. It was almost empty, simply a table with some miscellaneous scrap electronics on it, a large plaque with the seven original Ranger names inscribed- Roark, Klorin, Ajax, Asable, Lynse, Latroka, Davant, in order of succession, and a bed. There were two chairs by the table, which he moved the electronics he had been tinkering with from, and indicated for her to sit.  
>"Shoot." He said, making a gun motion with his hand.<br>"If you're telling me, why do you have the gun?" She asked.  
>He let his hand drop.<br>"Well," She began, "I want to become a Ranger."  
>He looked up and to the left of her, feigning thought. "Thought we previously discussed this."<br>"Come on, Roark, you've seen me in action, Vastus has been training me with a blade, and I'm getting good at it! I've been helpful on the hit 'n' runs!" She pleaded. He sighed.  
>"Yeah, you certainly earned Ajax's combat respect. And Davant's. And Lynse's."<br>"Girl power!" She smirked. He smiled back, shaking his head.  
>"But that's not the same as my approval. I mean, you couldn't even sneak up on me." He said.<br>"Stupid spoon." She said.  
>An odd thought popped into Roark's head. It wasn't that he knew that is was a spoon she had brushed by that alerted him. . . It was that <em>she<em> knew. He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean? It didn't exactly make much noise."  
>"You have spatial awareness of iron around you. . ." She looked at him like he was stupid, "Just like me. I knew it was a spoon. . . Just didn't mean to hit it. . . ."<br>This was certainly a development. "Really?" He asked, interested. "That's fascinating."  
>"It is?" She was perplexed.<br>"Certainly. Most Glatorian have to have their elemental powers tempered by time and most just have it given to them from the powers of the Ignika. . ."  
>"Does that mean . . ?"<br>"No, it doesn't mean you're a Toa. Nor a Ranger." He said, despite shaking his head in defeat. "Just destined to be one."  
>"So. . ."<br>"I'll find a way to get Tarix to allow you to stay."He conceded.  
>"Yay! Thank you so much Roark!" She exclaimed, ecstatic. She grinned from ear to ear.<br>"I can't tell if it's the people, the Ranger life or just that you want to fight tyranny, but there is no more honorable of a cause." She nodded for him to keep going. "Training starts tomorrow. I don't think I'd class you as a NegaToa. . . you couldn't kill, could you?"  
>"I <em>could<em>. I can. And when it's necessary, I will." She replied.  
>"Good answer. We'll start you in NegaToa training tomorrow."<p>

The burnt orange sun rose over the sea. On the cliff where the Dragon was last killed, Lynse returned with two NegaToa for the daily scouting.  
>"This shouldn't be a thing. Why is this a thing? This is the worst and best thing ever." Said Vakia.<br>"Well," began Rubi, "it's a thing."  
>Lynse saw two Tarakava in the distance. "It's like hunting, but good." She sighted up one of them, zooming on their Octagon control Kanohi, shooting once to drop down it's jaw, and a second time to remove the mask. "There. That's probably some Ga-Matoran saved."<br>"This was where you killed the dragon, right?" Asked Rubi.  
>"Yeah." Confirmed Lynse. "What do you two think about that Glatorian, Denvor?"<br>"She's uh. . . Joining us?" Asked Vakia. Lynse continued staring out at the sea. "Well, in any case, she's definitely able to handle herself."  
>"Don't mind Vakia." Dismissed Rubi. "She's Ranger material for sure."<p>

Faraway, a lone fallen Toa wanders the wastes. Wreax had to get his mask modified at the gates to the Matoran Universe, the Great Spirit Robot, by an Onu-Matoran named Midak to give it special filters so he could survive in the dying former home of Toa, Matoran and Makuta. Who knows, maybe he will find Makuta Krika's Kanohi Crast. Maybe he could convince the one honorable Makuta to redeem his species. Maybe. On his way, he had picked up an old Vorox Elite's shield and blade on his journey. If he were ever to be treated as a Toa again, he would have to stop with his murdering.

Time for a murder break.

He left his plasma pistol and claymore with Midak in order to travel light. He kept his rifle, in case he got into a situation like Toa Zaria once did. He wandered through the desert, a haunting vision as if from some smothering dreams where his world was deserted. He had come across many dead Rahi, to stupid or stubborn to migrate to Spherus Magna. Along with them, some Matoran, like them. He shuddered at the sight of every one of them, and each time asked to himself if Mata Nui would have hesitated in the final battle against Teridax if he could have seen the side effects and havoc he would inevitably wreak. He spotted a lone traveller from afar, and began to keep an eye on him. Suddenly, a figure darted in his way from nowhere.  
>"We are the Travelled. Give us your valuables. . ."Just as quickly, more darted to circle around Wreax. "Or face us in combat."<br>"Kakamas. . ." Spat Wreax, eyeing him, disgusted at how far some Toa and Glatorian had fallen. As quick as a flash, Wreax collapsed, much to the confusion of the Travelled Leader, who swiftly felt a kick dealt to his back, and Wreax returned to his body, using his Iden, just in time to extend his arm to allow the Travelled Leader to fall upon the blade. Getting up, he began to engage upwards of five of the Travelled at once, matching them mostly for skills. He motioned to block a blow but felt his face get hit, followed a "fzztzz" sound. His field of view halved. He impaled the one who dealt the blow screaming, "MY EYE!"

Roark left his room to find an ever-smiling Glatorian unfailingly smirking knowingly at him.  
>"Denvor. . ." He said.<br>"Let's go into your room." She said, still with that grin on her face.

"So we can talk in private?"  
>"Oh. Okay." He opened the door and let himself in, then held it open for her.<br>"_What a gentleman_." She sarcastically remarked, smiling wryly.  
>"Alright. What is it?" He asked.<br>Denvor once again looked around his familiar room. She felt the handle of her new weapon on her back. Took note of how empty and large it was- like any other room in the colossal mountain.  
>She drew the blade slowly. Roark folded his arms, an eyebrow raised, clearly he couldn't be more confident in being able to defeat her if she was pulling something.<br>"Spar with me?" She asked, noting his expression. He instantly drew his blade from its sheath on his back, not giving her any opportunity to kill him - albeit dishonorably- while he was vulnerable. He saw her expression when he did that. Sad, as if she wanted Roark to think more of her as a fighter.  
>"Think like you fight." He said, one hand behind his back. She wielded her Great Knife with one also. Being an Iron Tribe Exile she had strength likely only matched by Roark.<p>

_Two mighty blades clash! PTAng!_ The sounds of steel clashing chorus beautifully through all of Mountain Kardas. Sooner or later, through a few minutes of great swordplay and upper-hands being dealt blows back of defiant retaliation, a few Skrall and Davant had gathered by Roark's door to peer in to the intense fight. It seemed like it would never end.


	13. Epilogue: To Hellion and Back

Hellion could finally see Mountain Stark, looming not far away from him. He stretched, leaving his icy cold wings spread out in the morning sunlight. He felt a sharp tug on the from behind. Turning, a large hulking figure was facing him with some kind of mace. It put his hand of Hellion's mouth and swing the mace, with the figure removing it's hand just in time to dodge it himself. Hellion felt himself _snap_ somewhere, and could only look up to the sky as he fell. A large, alien head looked down at him.  
>"That'll do, Grunt Major." He focused on Hellion. "Hello, Toa. I have no name, but you may call me instrumental. You can't even <em>begin<em> to comprehend the power that lies within my hands."  
>"Shadowed Wu-"<br>The figure seemed to fire lasers at the grunt, then turned to pick up Hellion and hoist him over his body, as Hellion's vision faded to black.  
>"We're going to have a <em>wonderful<em> time together!"


End file.
